


Beautiful Things

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the apocalypse that Gabriel survived. Sam gets drunk after a tough hunt and prays to Gabriel. Gabriel loves beautiful things and Sam certainly qualifies. Things get a little weird when Dean gets involved though.  Just a shameless excuse for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Sam prays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a difficult hunt Sam gets drunk and prays to Gabriel, but does he get more than he bargained for or everything he wanted?

Dean went out to a bar and likely wouldn’t be back until morning, so Sam felt free to drown himself in whiskey. They had been on a rough hunt. They had to kill a twelve year old girl that had been turned into a werewolf. Killing werewolves was always tough. After all they were completely human except for three nights a month. He had always known that his soul was destined for hell. He had been Lucifer’s vessel after all, but cases like this always made him feel like he deserved it.  
He wasn’t sure why he prayed when he knew he didn’t deserve absolution. He definitely blamed the copious amounts of alcohol for why he prayed to Gabriel of all people though. The annoying archangel had been pretty scarce since the apocalypse ended, but he always popped in from time to time to screw with them. The only reason Dean hadn’t deep fried him yet was because when he left he always left them some crucial clue to whatever case they were working at the time.  
Gabriel appeared in the room frowning at the sloshed hunter. Neither of the hunter’s had ever really prayed to him before. He wasn’t counting the prayers yelling at him for whatever prank he had pulled on them obviously. If it hadn’t been for the desperation in Sam’s prayer he probably wouldn’t have come, but despite everything he kinda liked the kid, and he knew that Sam was in a dangerous state of mind right now.  
Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He didn’t notice Gabriel’s arrival until the angel spoke. “Let me tell you something about werewolves kid.” Sam looked up at him with wild eyes like he couldn’t believe that Gabriel had showed up. “Werewolves are cursed. From the moment they eat their first human heart their soul is mutilated, and keeping them controlled is nearly impossible. Believe me, everything has been tried,”  
“But…” Sam started trying to wrap his head around what Gabriel was saying, but the alcohol was clouding his mind too much.  
“You saved that girl the only way you could. By setting her soul free while it was still whole,” Gabriel said leaning casually against the wall.  
Before he knew it he was being pressed into the wall and his lips were being attacked by the hunter. Gabriel prided himself on never being caught off guard or if he was never showing it. That pride took a beating in that moment as he flailed for a moment and his eyes went wide in shock before he decided to just go with it and wrapped his flailing arms around the hunter and kissed him back. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t dreamed of getting Sam in this position. Everyone knew how much he loved beautiful things and Sam was clearly beautiful.  
It took no time at all before Gabriel’s pants were bulging. He had quite the oral fixation after all, and Sam’s tongue was going some positively decadent things to his mouth. When he felt Sam’s hands trying to unbutton his pants though he knew he had to put a stop to this. As much as he would love to get the hunter into bed, Sam wasn’t in his right mind right now. A little making out was one thing, but he couldn’t let it go any further than that. He grabbed Sam’s wrists in a bruising hold and moved them away as he broke the kiss only for Sam to roll his hips forward and latch onto that sweet spot on Gabriel’s neck drawing a whimpering moan from the archangel before Gabriel moved his hands to Sam’s shoulders and pushed him away. He pushed a little harder than he intended he realized as Sam’s butt hit the floor and he skidded a few feet, but screw it. Gabriel’s control was completely wrecked.  
The archangel turned his back to Sam, placing his hand on the wall for support and closing his eyes drew in a few shuddered breaths trying to get himself under control before he did something that Sam would regret. He really wasn’t used to denying himself something that he wanted, especially when it was offered so completely, but he knew better than that. Once he finally felt like he could move without pouncing on the hunter he turned back to Sam. “Not that I wouldn’t love to take you up on your offer Samsquatch, but you’re not exactly thinking straight right now and I’d hate to be accused of assaulting your virture,” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
“I wouldn’t. Wanted you forever,” Sam slurred from his place on the floor.  
If he was going to do this, then the hunter would be sober and able to remember every detail so he would keep coming back for more not drunk enough to wake up pissed at being taken advantage of. Then he would never get more. Gabriel walked over to him and ran a finger slowly and feather-light from Sam’s temple to his jaw while he said, “Then you’ll want me again when you’re sober.” He winked and disappeared.  
He came back a couple hours later after relieving his tension with some random guy he snapped up and found Sam sleeping it off still on the floor. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers transferring the hunter into the bed when he noticed the bruises around his wrists shaped like Gabriel’s hands. His control had been worse than he thought he mused as he healed the hunter, and disappeared again. 

Sam woke the next morning horribly hung-over and not remembering much of the night before. He looked over and found that Dean had apparently come back at some point as he was asleep in the next bed. Sam didn’t even have the strength to drag himself out of bed to go for breakfast so he was very happy when Dean woke up an hour later and went for some. Sam would never understand how his brother seemed to be almost completely immune to hangovers. He supposed it must be an acquired thing.  
Sam didn’t feel human again until after lunch and he vowed to never drink again, but of course he had made that vow more times than he cared to count, but whiskey was called hunter’s helper for a reason. Dean hit another bar that night. He was probably still as torn up as Sam about that last case. Dean hadn’t been gone ten minutes when Sam heard a voice behind him, “Heya Samsquatch. How’s it hanging?”  
“What do you want Gabriel,” Sam said shortly.  
Gabriel just raised an eyebrow. “I take it you don’t remember much from last night?”  
“What do you…”Sam trailed off as the memories came back to him. Gabriel coming and comforting him about the girl, telling him about werewolves and then…oh god. He couldn’t believe he had done that.  
Gabriel could see in Sam’s eyes the moment he remembered what had happened and let out a barking laugh. “You see Sam-a-lam, you seemed to be under the impression that you had wanted a piece of me for a while, so I figured I’d come give you a shot.”  
Sam was mortified at the way things had happened last night, so he said the first thing that popped into his mind, “Oh so I wasn’t good enough for you last night but I am now?”  
Gabriel tilted his head to the side in amusement. “I may be many things kiddo, but I don’t take advantage of people when they are in that sort of state. When they are sober though…” Gabriel trailed off waggling his eyebrows as he pushed off from the wall, slowly walking towards the hunter who seemed to be frozen standing in the middle of the room.  
“Wh…Why?” That was all the words Sam could form as he watched the archangel advance on him with a predatory gleam in his eye.  
“Because I like beautiful things Sammy,” he said sensually as he got up in the hunter’s personal space and made a point of looking him up and down, “And you are beautiful.”  
“I…”  
When the hunter just stood there looking at him curiously and a little nervous, Gabriel ran one finger suggestively down Sam’s chest and said, “Take it or leave it Samsquatch. Balls in your court, but you better decide before I get mmph,” Gabriel was cut off as he was captured in a bruising kiss and slammed into the wall so hard that if he had been human his back would have been one big bruise. He chuckled softly into the kiss and let Sam have a moment before he wrested back control of the kiss and spun them around until Sam was pressed into the wall instead. Gabriel was so not the one who got dominated in these things.  
Gabriel did have one question before they went too much farther. “Have you ever been with a man before?” he murmured as he turned his attention to Sam’s neck. If he had kept kissing the hunter much longer this would have ended way too soon.  
“N…No,” Sam stuttered both from nerves and from pleasure as Gabriel licked and sucked and nipped at his neck.  
So he would have to be gentle this time then. “Oh kiddo, I’m gonna take you to heights you never dreamed possible,” Gabriel whispered as he rolled his hips into Sam’s pleased to find Sam just as hard and he was. Gabriel slowly began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt teasing the newly exposed skin with his fingers as each button came loose. He was about halfway done when Sam started tugging on Gabriel’s shirt impatiently unable to get a good angle to take it off with Gabriel’s arms in that position.  
Gabriel gave a small chuckle and took it off and threw it to the side before turning his attention back to Sam’s shirt, running his lips along the hunter’s collarbone drawing a shudder from the taller man. Once he was done unbuttoning it, he pushed it slowly off Sam’s shoulders keeping his hands flat on Sam’s skin for maximum contact. Once the shirt was shed Gabriel pressed back against the hunter turning his attentions back to his lips as Sam moaned from the skin contact.  
After a moment Gabriel reached down between them to undo Sam’s pants and quickly divested him of those leaving him standing there in just his boxers before he did the same for himself. He wanted to draw this out as much as possible. Gabriel had learned over the years, if you make the first time amazing they will keep coming back for more, and he most definitely wanted more of Sam. His hands on Sam’s hips he pulled him away from the wall and turned them so that Sam walk walking backwards to the bed. They tumbled into it without breaking the kiss, and Gabriel used his angelic strength to slide the hunter up to where his head was on the pillows.  
“This is a bad idea,” Sam gasped out. Gabriel just ignored him. He had given the hunter every chance to walk away and he wasn’t about to stop without being explicitly told to.  
Sam clutched at Gabriel’s back when the archangel ground his hips down rubbing their arousals together as Gabriel’s hands danced all over Sam’s body making him tremble at all the sensations. He actually peeked his eyes open to make sure Gabriel hadn’t manifested more hands for himself. It felt like those hands were everywhere. Once Sam was completely incoherent, Gabriel snapped his fingers removing their boxers drawing a keening moan from the hunter beneath him.  
Gabriel smirked internally as he let his grace free just a bit and channeled it through his fingers and traced one finger down the side of Sam’s neck from his ear to his collarbone. “Gabriel!” Sam cried in shock as he came. Well. Apparently that was a little much, Gabriel thought amusedly to himself.  
Sam looked a little embarrassed about getting off before the main event. Gabriel just grinned mischievously at him as he lowered his head to lick the hunter’s chest and stomach clean, “Oh I’m not done with you yet Sammy.”  
As he watched the archangel’s tongue slowly lapping up his cum, Sam groaned and put his head back again. Gabriel was pleased to see that Sam was half-hard again by the time he finished, and pulled his tongue roughly up the underside of Sam’s cock taking it from half-hard to fully erect once more as the hunter gasped.  
Paying closer attention this time so that he could keep the hunter from coming too soon again, Gabriel channeled some of his grace to his tongue as well magnifying the sensations and driving the hunter wild with need. Gabriel pulled his still charged fingers down and after lubing them up with just a thought pressed one lightly against Sam’s entrance. “Gabriel! Gabe please!” Sam cried trying to press himself down on that finger while Gabriel’s mouth expertly worked the hunter’s cock. Gabriel was very thankful for his angelic stamina when he very nearly came just from that, but was able to tamp it down as he pressed a finger gently into Sam hitting his prostate. “God Gabriel. Please. Please fuck me.”  
Gabriel hummed around his cock, and lifted his head enough to say, “Gotta get you ready first Sambo. We’re getting there.” By the time Gabriel inserted the second finger Sam was completely incoherent, making all sorts of noises that were going straight to Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel had to stop them both from coming again more than once, and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to wait before plunging into the hunter so he inserted a third finger sooner than he perhaps should have drawing a hiss of both pain and pleasure from Sam.  
After a few thrusts of his hand he lost his battle with his control. Sam would just have to be ready enough. He lined his lubed cock up with Sam’s entrance and pressed in slowly, stopping when he was fully seated to give Sam a chance to adjust while kissing him deeply and desperately. When Sam started whimpering and wiggling his hips Gabriel pulled out slowly so that just the tip was in and rammed back home hitting Sam’s prostate along the way forcing back his own climax yet again. Fuck Sam was just so tight and hot. Gabriel set a slow pace for a while and Sam started babbling, “Jesus Gabe…faster…harder…please…” were the only intelligible words and Gabriel knew that even using his powers to hold back he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, so he did as Sam asked and quickened the pace slamming hard and fast wrapping a grace charged hand around Sam’s length and pumping in time with his thrusts. It took no time at all for Sam to cum over his hand crying the archangel’s name. Between hearing his name fall from those lips, Sam’s completely undone look, and the clenching around him as Sam came, he was completely gone. He had never come so hard in all his long life.  
Sam’s arms wrapped around the archangel as Gabriel collapsed bonelessly on the hunter and took a few minutes to catch his breath. He would definitely be coming back for more. Once they had both collected themselves Gabriel lifted his head to kiss Sam. “That was exceedingly fun. We should do it again sometime,” he said as he disappeared with a wink.  
Sam just lay back feeling completely sated. He couldn’t even manage to be irritated with Gabriel for leaving like that. The archangel hadn’t been kidding about taking Sam to new heights, the hunter mused happily. Seemed he was now in a casual sex relationship with an archangel. How did these things happen to him? Not that he was complaining of course.


	2. In which Sam takes a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didn't think Gabriel would come immediately. He thought he would have time to finish his shower first, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Dean had noticed Sam walking a little funny that day, but chalked it up to residual soreness from the hunt. At least he would have if Sam hadn’t been acting all squirrely all day. As it was he knew his brother was hiding something from him and that thought pissed him off. He needed to get out of here so while his brother was in the shower he yelled out that he was going out and not to wait up.  
Sam heard his brother leave and wasted no time praying to Gabriel, “Hey Gabriel. Dean just left so if you want to come by in a little while…” Sam left the sentence open, not exactly expecting Gabriel to show up immediately. He thought he would at least have time to finish his shower.  
That wasn’t the case though, as Gabriel appeared completely naked in the shower in front of him leaning lazily against the opposite wall. “My my Samsquatch. Ready for more already? I thought for sure you would need a few days to recover.” Gabriel licked his lips at the sight of the dripping hunter who was already so delightfully hard and reached out to run a seductive finger down his chest, “I must be losing my touch,” he said impishly.  
Sam’s response was to put his hands on the archangel’s hips and pull him forward crashing their lips together. Gabriel chuckled into the kiss and snapped his fingers expanding the shower to about three times its usual size and creating two more showerheads on other walls to cover the expanded area. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled sharply getting a yelp from the hunter, but Gabriel knew that he enjoyed it by the way his cock twitched. Gabriel took advantage of the exposed neck and sunk his teeth in just enough to leave a mark drawing a moan from the hunter as he ground his hips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel grinned evilly. Seemed that Sammy here liked it a little rough. He could definitely work with that.  
He gave another tug of Sam’s hair to pull his head the other way so that the archangel could leave a matching bite on the other side. He reasoned that Sam could always keep his collar up if he didn’t want Dean to know about it. He was only going to heal the bites if Sam asked. Sam whimpered in need and pushed Gabriel back against the wall before falling to his knees before the archangel.  
Gabriel was pleased when Sam went to his knees in front of him and began sucking tentatively on the head of Gabriel’s cock. He could tell the hunter had never done this before, and had every intention of rewarding the hunter for the favor. Kid obviously needed a tutorial though Gabriel thought as he grabbed the back of Sam’s head and thrust his length into the hunter’s mouth. That teasing the tip was driving him mad and he let his head fall to the shower wall behind him as he let out a low moan being engulfed in the heat of Sam’s mouth. Sam gagged a bit at first but quickly adjusted. As the water from the shower beat down on them running tantalizingly over their rapidly heating skin, Sam began to use Gabriel’s cues as a guide. Both the non-verbal moans and the hand tightening in his hair, and the verbal “Fuck Sammy…so good…just like that.”  
Gabriel briefly considered warning the hunter but decided against it as he gripped Sam’s hair tighter, not allowing him to pull away as he shuddered his release in the hunter’s throat. He didn’t let go until Sam had swallowed every drop. It took a moment for the archangel to stop trembling, then he pushed himself off the wall with a smirk, “Turn around Sambo. Hands against the wall. Hips back a little more. Spread your legs,” he directed. Once he had Sam positioned how he wanted him he snapped his fingers making sure the hunter was squeaky clean inside and out and went to his knees behind him.  
Sam was expecting fingers entering him and when he felt teeth nipping at the puckered muscles around his entrance he quivered in pleasure. Gabriel gave a satisfied smile at the hunter’s reaction. He had promised Sam to take him to new heights but they had barely scratched the surface of the things he could do to the hunter. He snaked out his tongue imbuing it with his grace and teased around the entrance before plunging it in lengthening it to lick against Sam’s prostate. He felt the hunter’s knees go out from under him as a keening moan was dragged from his body. Gabriel threw an arm around Sam’s knees locking them in place and holding the hunter upright as he used his tongue to loosen up the hunter.  
He reached his other hand around, pushing some grace through it and ran it provocatively up Sam’s inner thighs making Sam tremble in anticipation as he was now pressing his ass back into Gabriel’s face begging for more. When Gabriel ran one grace charged finger up the underside of Sam’s cock he quickly reached his hand back down and squeezed the base tightly cutting off the hunter’s release earning him a whimper in response. Gabriel’s own dick was leaking again. He was just dying to thrust inside that hot ass, but there would be time for that still he thought as he pumped Sam’s length agonizingly slow, choking off every attempt at release. “God Gabe…in me…please,” Sam cried out.  
Gabriel just smiled and pressed a finger in alongside his tongue, working the hunter open as he licked against his prostate over and over. “Please…please…please,” Sam whimpered over and over, not able to articulate any other words anymore.  
Gabriel just loved to listen to the hunter beg. Gabriel removed his fingers and tongue and Sam whined at the loss Gabriel stood slowly letting his entire body rub up Sam’s backside until his cock nestled tightly against Sam’s balls. He drew back slowly and positioned himself against Sam’s entrance forcing himself to stop breathing heavily. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of Sam’s wet hair tugging the hunter’s head back as the hunter squirmed and wigged against him trying to get him inside, but Gabriel held himself back. “Beg for me Sammy….wanna hear you beg,” Gabriel said breathlessly.  
“Please Gabriel,” Sam cried.  
“You can do better than that Sam,” Gabriel whispered as he put just a little more pressure against Sam’s hole but not breaking the barrier. “Tell me what you want,” he said panting at the effort to hold himself back.  
“Please Gabriel…please fuck me…please put your cock in me…just take me,” Sam whimpered out as he tried to no avail to thrust his hips backwards.  
Gabriel rewarded his pretty begging by slamming hard into the hunter. Gabriel’s breath caught as he pulled himself back from the edge. Fuck what was this kid doing to him? He had just gotten off and now he was fighting to keep himself from doing so again. Gabriel leaned forward and licked some of the shower water of Sam’s back using his tongue, still infused with burning grace to run straight up the hunter’s spine. Sam arched his back into the sensation clenching around Gabriel who moaned. He pulled himself back slowly so that only the tip remained inside the hunter and then slammed back in hitting Sam’s prostate again. He still had a firm grip on Sam’s cock keeping him from coming as he pounded furiously into the hunter one hand still bracing himself with a handful of Sam’s hair. “Please Gabriel…I need…I need to cum…please,” Sam whined as he thrust his hips back to meet every hard thrust of the archangel’s. Hearing Sam beg like that spurred Gabriel into quickening his pace feeling his own release get closer. As his hips stuttered and he felt his seed spilling into the hunter he finally released Sam’s cock and the hunter spilled over with a harsh cry and Gabriel bit down on the back of Sam’s shoulder where it met his neck as the hunter painted the wall of the shower in white.  
Both were breathing heavily and Gabriel kept a tight arm around the hunter’s waist holding him upright as they fought to catch their breath. Once Sam was holding himself up and no longer sagging in Gabriel’s grip, the archangel gently turned him around and kissed him softly letting the shower water rain down over them. The hunter rested his forehead against Gabriel’s as the smaller man’s fingers danced lightly over the bites he had left on the hunter’s neck. “Can you…um…heal those? Just the ones Dean might see. The one on my back can stay,” Sam said face brightening in a blush.  
Gabriel smirked glad that Sam liked them. He would have to start leaving a whole lot more where his brother couldn’t see, but he obediently healed the two visible ones on either side of the hunter’s neck. With one more soft kiss, Gabriel smiled at the hunter and disappeared leaving the shower the way it was when he had arrived.  
Sam just leaned his head back against the wall of the shower and enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin. If it weren’t for the aching in his ass and the taste of Gabriel’s cum in his mouth, he would have thought that he imagined the whole thing. He smiled softly as he turned off the water and dried off. He drifted into a deep contented sleep for the second night in a row.


	3. In which Dean catches them in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is fed up with his brother being evasive and acting suspicious and is determined to find out what he's hiding.

Dean was getting more and more annoyed with whatever his brother was hiding from him. Kid couldn’t act to save his life. He was acting all nervous and wouldn’t look Dean in the eye, and he was walking even more stiffly today than he was yesterday. Dean kept asking him if he had something to tell him, trying to give his brother the chance to come clean, but he kept denying anything and then acting even more suspicious until Dean dropped it, which is why when Sam asked him if he was going out that night he didn’t buy the forced casualness of the question for a minute. “Trying to get rid of me Sammy?” Dean asked suspiciously.   
“No! No of course not. It’s just you’ve been going out most nights lately so I wasn’t sure if you were tonight,” Sam scrambled to cover it up.   
Dean knew that whatever Sam was up to, it was while he was gone and he was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him so he forced a casual manner himself and said, “I’m just screwing with you Sammy. I was planning on it, but I can stay if you want.”  
“No! That’s ok. Go have fun,” Sam said relieved.   
“Ok,” Dean said grabbing his jacket and reaching for the door. “I’ll be back by morning.” Dean of course was planning to be back in an hour but telling Sam that would defeat the entire purpose. 

Sam had barely heard the car pull out of the parking lot before he was praying to Gabriel. “Sammy Sammy Sammy. You are just insatiable aren’t you?” Gabriel said with a chuckle as he pushed Sam until he fell back on the bed before jumping beside him and pressing gentle kisses and nips along his jaw and neck. “I like it,” he murmured contentedly. Gabriel’s hands were teasingly dancing over the soft skin just barely under his shirt as Sam’s breathing was speeding up. “So ready…So eager,” Gabriel continued murmuring as he trailed his lips down to Sam’s collarbone while unbuttoning his shirt.   
Once his chiseled chest and stomach were displayed Gabriel used his angelic strength to lift the hunter enough to slide his shirt off and throw it to the side before running his lips and tongue all over Sam’s now exposed midsection, only stopping long enough for Sam to impatiently rip Gabriel’s shirt off drawing an amused chuckle from the archangel. Sam gasped when Gabriel bit down roughly on his nipple and arched his hips up. From what Gabriel could see he imagined that Sam’s jeans were uncomfortably tight at the moment, but they could wait. He wasn’t nearly finished here yet, he thought with an evil grin.   
Sam was aching already and he reached down to touch himself only to find his wrist caught in Gabriel’s firm grip. “Ah ah ah Sam-a-lam. No skipping ahead,” he said with a laugh as he trailed his tongue from Sam’s belly button up to his neck and latched onto the sweet spot that had Sam moaning. “Got a special treat for you today Samsquatch since you’ve been so good for me,” Gabriel cooed seductively in Sam’s ear before biting his earlobe.   
Sam couldn’t imagine what could be more of a treat than what he’d already experienced but he was more than eager to find out. Gabriel ran his hands down and pinched both of Sam’s nipples as he finally turned his attention to the hunter’s mouth swallowing his cry of surprise and plunging his tongue into the depths exploring every corner of Sam’s mouth letting out a small moan when Sam sucked hard on his tongue. He pulled Sam’s lower lip in his teeth as he moved his mouth back to the other side of Sam’s neck and on down where he bit down on Sam’s collarbone while his hands continued to dance over every inch of exposed skin, causing the hunter to thrust his hips up into thin air again. “Gabriel please,” he panted.  
“Please what Sammy,” Gabriel drawled expectantly.   
“Please just…just touch me…or something…please,” Sam gasped.   
“Mmm I do love when you beg Sammy boy,” Gabriel said as one of his hands teased lightly over Sam’s stomach before moving lower to rub him through his pants. Sam arched up into Gabriel’s hand with a whimper, needing more contact, but not wanting to rush the archangel too much, knowing that it would be worth his while.   
He could tell Sam was close already and got a wonderful idea. “I want you to come for me Sammy…just like this,” Gabriel whispered seductively in Sam’s ear as he rubbed a little harder and faster. “Show me how much you want me.” Gabriel knew he could get the hunter hard again so it was no matter if he came twice, or even three times if Gabriel chose. “Come for me Sammy,” he whispered one last time quickening his pace as Sam cried his name as he spilled himself in his pants. “Good boy,” Gabriel said as he pulled the hunter in for a slow deep kiss. “Now let’s get you out of these dirty pants huh?” Gabriel gave a little smirk at the hunter as he reached down to undo Sam’s jeans leaving a few fingers free to rub enticingly over the skin just above them.   
He pulled Sam’s jeans and boxers down and off in one movement and just stood there and looked at the thoroughly debauched hunter for a moment, his eyes darkened with lust, and said, “Beautiful,” in an awed voice. Sam blushed lightly at that. He wasn’t used to being looked at like that, with so much awe and reverence. He felt in that moment like the archangel was almost worshiping his body and found his dick twitching again at the heat in the smaller man’s eyes.   
Gabriel leaned back down and began kissing softly and slowly up the inside of Sam’s thigh, stopping before he reached the end and moving to the other thigh and doing the same. By the time he ran his tongue up the underside of Sam’s cock he was already leaking again. Gabriel gave a painfully quick lick to the head of Sam’s cock lapping up the pre-cum, and began unbuttoning his own pants. If he didn’t get off he wasn’t going to last much longer himself so he began stroking his own dick while swallowing Sam’s. He came quickly with a whimper around the large cock in his mouth.   
“God Gabriel…so good…” Sam was panting his hands fisting in the archangel’s hair. He wasn’t going to let Sam come again yet though, so whenever Sam’s movements started getting more desperate Gabriel would slow his pace and bring Sam back from the edge. The sounds that the hunter was making were more than enough to get him hard again and he began moving his lips back up Sam’s stomach and chest. Gabriel straddled the hunter and ground down pressing their erections together drawing a low moan from both of them, then Gabriel did something that made Sam’s eyes go wide as he realized what was going to happen.   
Gabriel reached a hand behind him and slipped a lube slicked finger into his own ass. He was a little more experienced at this so it wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first. Just because he wasn’t submissive didn’t mean he couldn’t bottom even if he was technically on top. Sam’s eyes were blown wide with lust watching the archangel fuck himself open with his own fingers as his cock rubbed provocatively over Sam’s. Gabriel moved his lips over the hunter’s and began kissing him urgently. He let out a low moan echoed by Sam as he pressed the third finger into himself.   
Once he was ready he positioned himself over Sam’s cock and pressed down slowly until Sam was fully inside him. Sam was breathing heavily trying not to blow so soon. Gabriel’s ass was so hot and tight. It was exquisite and he wanted to draw this feeling out. Gabriel rolled his hips forward and Sam gasped out a moan as he thrust up hitting Gabriel’s prostate. Gabriel leaned forward to capture Sam in another kiss as he lifted his hips and slammed them back down. They soon found a rhythm and were matching thrusts as Sam’s hand came up to pump Gabriel’s arousal in time with them.   
Both were very near to coming undone when they heard, “What the hell!?” coming from the open doorway. Gabriel immediately waved his hand and Dean skidded across the parking lot, the door slammed and wouldn’t be opened again.   
Dean stood outside for a moment trying to figure out what the hell he had just seen. It looked like his brother being ridden by an archangel. Was this what Sam had been hiding? Dean winced as he realized why Sam had been walking funny. He thought about beating the door down and running in there to stop them, but realized that would be cruel. He would definitely be having words with his brother though as soon as they let him back in.   
Sam couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment that Dean had just seen them. His brain was lost in the pleasure that he was experiencing. Their rhythm had faltered for a moment during the interruption, but it was picked up again quickly. “Gabe…so close…” Sam gasped out.   
“Same,” Gabriel panted unable to form more words than that and the both cried out as they came together. Gabriel slowly pulled himself off the hunter to give him a slow sweet kiss. “Fuck Sammy. You are so fucking perfect,” he murmured against the hunter’s lips. After they had come down from their high a moment later Gabriel snapped and they were both clean and dressed.   
Gabriel looked apprehensively towards the door which is when Sam remembered his brother. “Shit,” he said groaning.  
“You want me to stay?” Gabriel asked hoping the hunter would say no, but willing to weather the storm if Sam wanted him to.  
“Probably best if you don’t,” Sam said nervously.   
“Kay,” Gabriel said giving Sam one more hard kiss before disappearing. 

Sam walked over to the door and opened it hesitantly as Dean stormed past shoving him out of the way. Sam closed the door behind him. “Where’s the little pixie?” Dean asked heatedly.   
“I told him he could go. He doesn’t need to be here for this,” Sam said firmly, not wanting to draw Gabriel into this squabble and risk him deciding that Sam was too much drama.   
“So this is what you’ve been hiding from me? You’ve been sleeping with Gabriel?” Dean asked incredulously.   
“It’s not like you tell me everytime you get laid,” Sam argued.  
“I would if it were serious!” Dean said angrily.  
“Gabriel and I aren’t serious Dean. It’s just sex!”  
“Since when do you do ‘just sex’?” Dean calmed and asked curiously.   
“Since…well…God Dean the things Gabriel can do…just…” Dean held up a hand to stop him. He got the picture. He was very curious about what kind of skills Gabriel had to get his brother to stoop to casual sex though.   
“Just…next time let me know you need some time alone and I’ll go somewhere, or we can get separate rooms from now on. Don’t just hide crap.”  
“You’re…ok with this?” Sam asked confused.  
“Well I’d be kind of a hypocrite if I wasn’t,” Dean said with a shrug. Sam looked at his brother in shock. Dean couldn’t mean… “I’ve been known to hit for the other team from time to time myself,” Dean added nonchalantly seeing Sam’s confused look.


	4. In which Dean is curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to see just what it is that makes the archangel so good and watches.

The next night Dean freely offered to go out, but went to the bathroom before he did and closed the door most of the way so that it was only open a crack giving a perfect view of Sam’s bed. He also opened the bathroom window. He suspected that Sam would waste no time calling Gabriel if it was as good as he said so he just drove around the corner and walked back to the motel and climbed in the bathroom window just in time to see Gabriel climb into bed on top of his brother. He was surprised when Gabriel turned slightly and looked right at him before he winked and repositioned them so that they were sideways in the bed giving Dean a perfect view of them both.   
Gabriel appeared right next to Sam as soon as he heard his prayer and pulled the hunter into a searing kiss before pushing him back on the bed. As he climbed slowly up beside him he felt someone watching them. He turned his head to see Dean and gave the other hunter a wink. This was just too perfect. Apparently Deano was curious. Well he would give him a show all right. Maybe he’d even get lucky and get both hunters. Sam was the real prize, but Dean wasn’t too far behind him in beauty. Gabriel surreptitiously moved Sam around so that Dean had a better angle to watch from and grinned as he pulled Sam into another searing kiss, biting hard on his bottom lip, before he snapped them both naked. He didn’t want their silent watcher getting bored after all.   
Dean was surprised to see his brother was achingly hard already. Gabriel must at least be a good kisser. He consoled himself with the fact that he didn’t really care about watching his brother in bed. He just wanted to see what made the archangel so good and that made it not so weird.  
Gabriel started big to better keep Dean’s attention, as he held up his hand and charged them with a little more grace than usual, adding a visible spark for Dean’s benefit and ran his fingers lightly down Sam’s chest making him cum immediately with a cry. Gabriel smirked as he caught Dean’s gob smacked look. Dean had no idea what kind of power Gabriel was wielding in those hands to make Sam cum that hard completely untouched, but just the thought of it made his own dick twitch in response.   
Gabriel looked over and gave Dean another wink while Sam had his eyes closed riding out the wave as Gabriel put his head down and ran his tongue up Sam’s chest lapping up everything that Sam had spilled. When he was finished Sam was looking at him with lust darkened eyes and Gabriel kissed him deeply transferring the taste of his own seed into the hunter’s mouth as he once again ran his hands down Sam’s chest. He had tamped down the grace enough to just add a little extra sensation. He didn’t want Sam to cum again so soon after all, but it combined with tasting himself in his lover’s mouth made Sam arch up as the archangel pinched his nipple hard bringing him to fully erect once more. “God Gabriel…” Sam gasped.   
“Mmm Sammy…so sweet…so eager…you want more don’t you?” Gabriel said smoothly.   
“Yes…yes please Gabe…” Sam panted.   
Gabriel smiled approvingly as he moved his mouth to Sam’s neck as he sucked on that spot that always drove the hunter wild before biting down. Sam cried out as his hips bucked looking for some sort of friction for his straining cock but disappointingly found nothing but air. Gabriel made sure to keep to the side of his neck that would keep him faced away from the door Dean was watching from as his hands danced along Sam’s sides and stomach making the hunter writhe in pleasure. Gabriel chanced a glance at Dean who was now palming himself through his jeans watching transfixed. Gabriel smirked as he began moving his lips down Sam’s chest swirling his sparking tongue around Sam’s nipple before taking it in his mouth and giving it a vicious suck. His right hand was now flitting along Sam’s hip and his outer thigh as he licked and nipped and sucked his way down Sam’s stomach drawing keening moans from the hunter the whole way.   
Gabriel skipped the prize in the middle and moved down to give Sam a hard bite at his uppermost inner thigh drawing another cry of, “Please Gabe,” from the hunter. Gabriel ignored him and just moved his lips gently, teasingly down his inner thigh all the way to his knee before switching to the other side and working his way back up. He punctuated the upper point with another harsh bite, before running his still sparking tongue up Sam’s length, using his hand to choke off the hunter’s orgasm.   
“Ah ah ah. Not yet Sammy boy.” Sam just whimpered in response, which turned into a moan as Gabriel took him into his mouth working the hunter expertly into incoherency.   
Dean was watching in awe as the archangel played his brother like a fiddle. He was amazed that Sam had to be stopped from coming again already. Gabriel must really have some serious skills, Dean thought as he undid his pants and stuck his hand inside. He needed more than just rubbing off through his pants.   
Gabriel slid his eyes over to Dean and saw that he was really getting into it and that was making him even hotter than he already was. Gabriel reached a hand down and began stroking his own length while watching Dean, who now lowered his pants so that Gabriel could see his hand moving on his cock too. Dean was going very slowly though. He didn’t want to miss a minute of this.   
Fuck this was hot, Gabriel thought. Sucking Sam off while watching Dean jack himself off, it took no time at all for Gabriel to reach his release moaning over Sam’s cock which set him off for the second time. Gabriel happily swallowed every drop. “Gabe…shit…so fucking good,” Sam panted out.   
“Oh we’re not done yet Samsquatch,” Gabriel said smirking. “Hands and knees,” he ordered. Sam complied and Gabriel reached over and pushed his face in the pillows so that his head was facing away from the door and his ass was in the air. Gabriel nudged Sam’s knees until he was completely open to him before he snapped his fingers cleaning the hunter completely.   
Sam gasped, “What was that?” he asked curiously, having been way too far gone last time to even notice.   
“Minty fresh,” Gabriel just replied as he leaned down and nipped his teeth against the tight ring of muscles drawing a keening sound from Sam. He heard a barely audible gasp from Dean and waved his hand stealing Dean’s voice. Dean mouthed ‘thanks’ to the archangel who just nodded and winked again as he plunged his tongue into the other hunter lengthening it enough to be able to lick teasingly over Sam’s prostate bringing the young hunter to full attention once more.   
Dean’s eyes went wide and he was very glad that Gabriel had silenced him because he couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he pumped himself a little harder. Sam was actually hard again. For the third time. He really wanted a piece of that archangel.   
Gabriel teased with his tongue for a few minutes before he got a truly perfect idea and duplicated his tongue. “Jesus Gabriel,” Sam keened thrusting his hips back, “two tongues…shit.” Gabriel reached down and started dancing his fingers tantalizingly over Sam’s thighs as the hunter whined and moaned and thrusted his hips back on Gabriel’s tongues. “Gabe please,” Sam cried.   
Gabriel knew that between both of his tongues Sam was plenty ready for him so withdrew them and got rid of the extra as he lined himself up with Sam’s entrance as he reached for a handful of Sam’s hair, “Beg for it Sammy. I wanna hear that pretty little mouth of yours beg like I know you can,” Gabriel said huskily.   
“Please Gabriel…fuck me…I need…need you in me…need your cock…fuck me…”  
Gabriel thrust in and without missing a beat kept up a furious pace. He kept one hand in Sam’s hair, the other on Sam’s hip and his eyes went back and forth between the beautiful body beneath him and the one now furiously jacking off in the doorway. “Fuck Sammy…so tight…so perfect…so beautiful…” Gabriel kept up a long string of endearments as he fucked the hunter beneath him. “Want you to cum for me Sam…want you to cum untouched…just on my cock and my voice…my perfect Sammy…so hot…” Gabriel was riding the edge, barely coherent as he panted out praise to the hunter. He went over the edge though as he saw the cum spurting from Dean’s cock and the blissful look on his face and Gabriel spilled himself in Sam sending Sam over the edge too as he painted the sheets white.   
As Sam lifted his head Gabriel waved his hand and silently closed the bathroom door as he flipped the hunter over and gave him a slow deep kiss before disappearing.

As soon as the bathroom door closed Dean did up his pants and jumped out the window before Sam came in. No way was he ever going to tell his brother that he had watched him get completely taken apart by the archangel. He was, however, going to ask Sam to share, he thought as he went to get the car and hit a bar while planning how he would convince him. Dean was completely unsurprised to find Sam fast asleep when he got back a few hours later.


	5. In which Sam learns to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean convinces his brother to let him take Gabriel for spin, but Sam is left a little insecure by it.

Dean went for breakfast the next morning to butter Sam up for the conversation he was about to have. Once they were eating Dean asked, “So you and Gabriel, it’s just casual sex?”  
“Yeah Dean. I already told you that.”  
“No feelings at all?” because as bad as he wanted this he wouldn’t risk his brother’s feelings over it.   
“None at all,” Sam said seriously.   
“So he’s sleeping with other people too then?” Dean asked easing into what he really wanted to ask.   
“I haven’t asked but probably,” Sam shrugged.   
“And that doesn’t bother you?”  
“Why would it? Not like I can catch anything from an archangel,” Sam said rolling his eyes.  
“Would it bother you if he were sleeping with me?” Dean asked faux casually.   
Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, “Is he?” he asked more curious than anything.  
“Not yet, but I was thinking of giving him a try if he’s as good as you say,” Dean said.  
“You don’t think it would be a little weird, us sleeping with the same guy?”   
“Nah doesn’t have to be,” Dean said with a shrug. Dean would easily put aside the slight weird factor if it meant getting the archangel in his bed.   
Sam thought about it for a minute. “Then no I don’t care. But we’re getting separate rooms from now on. Rotating time would definitely be weird.”  
Dean laughed. “Sure thing Sammy.”  
After lunch Dean went and booked a separate room and moved his stuff in there before praying for Gabriel. “Hey Gabriel…I uh…I wanna talk to you.” Something just felt wrong to him about proposing sex during a prayer.   
“Enjoy yourself last night Deano?” Gabriel asked, amber eyes twinkling with mischief as he appeared leaning casually against the wall.   
Dean smirked and stepped right into the archangel’s personal space as Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “I think I know what I’d enjoy more,” Dean said huskily.   
Gabriel’s eyes sparked with pleasure. Oh yeah. He really was getting this lucky. Two for the price of one could never go wrong. One thing needed to be understood first though. Gabriel reached his hand out to run it seductively down Dean’s chest, “You should know that I don’t submit.”  
“Then you’re just going to have to make me,” Dean said challengingly.   
Fuck yeah this was gonna be fun Gabriel thought as he grabbed Dean and spun him around so that his back was to the wall and attacked his mouth in what could more accurately be termed a battle for dominance than a kiss. That conversation alone told him all he needed to know about Dean’s style. Once he had won that battle he turned his attention to Dean’s neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood and he felt Dean’s hips arch into his own and sure enough, Dean was definitely hard. Gabriel licked possessively over the wound while ripping Dean’s shirt open with enough force to rip out the buttons. He would fix it later. He raked his fingernails down Dean’s chest and stomach as Dean ripped his own shirt off in much the same fashion.   
When Dean started reaching for the archangel’s pants Gabriel grabbed his wrists and held his hands above his head against the wall shifting so he could hold both wrists in one hand. “I don’t think so Deano. This is my show,” Gabriel said as he attacked Dean’s lips again in a bruising kiss as the hunter struggled to break free, but he was no match for Gabriel’s angelic strength. Gabriel pulled back and watched the hunter struggle for a moment before he reached down and palmed Dean’s erection through his jeans making him groan and thrust his hips forward. “I am so going to enjoy you,” Gabriel said with an evil smirk. Sam was amazing. Incredible even, but Gabriel did have a darker side that he would certainly enjoy indulging with the brother.  
Gabriel moved his hand up and expertly undid Dean’s pants one-handed and yanked them down while biting into Dean’s shoulder. He took Dean’s length in his hand and said “Mmm, lovely.”  
“Let’s get this show on the road shorty,” Dean growled.   
“Oh but Deano, you should know from your little peep show that I’m not short everywhere,” Gabriel said thrusting his still clothed erection against Dean’s naked one for emphasis. “Like I said already…This is my show,” Gabriel said as he pumped up the grace in his hand and ran his fingernails down Dean’s chest again making the hunter scream in pleasure as he spurted all over their naked chests. “Oh look you made a mess,” Gabriel said amused before his voice turned harsher, “Now clean it up.” He grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled him forward until his nose was against Gabriel’s chest releasing his hands to do so.   
Dean took the opportunity to spin them so that Gabriel was against the wall, but since the hunter was doing as he was told and licking his cum off Gabriel’s chest he let it go for the moment. He shuddered in pleasure as Dean turned his attention to Gabriel’s nipples Gabriel reached down with that hand that wasn’t holding Dean’s hair and undid his own pants and slid them down before pushing Dean to his knees and thrusting his aching cock into the hunter’s mouth.   
Dean raked his teeth along the underside of Gabriel’s cock delighting in the moan that drew from the archangel’s lips before he sealed his lips and sucked hard. Gabriel’s hand tightened on his hair holding him in place as Gabriel started thrusting his hips fucking the hunter’s mouth furiously. Dean, without losing the suction closed his teeth just enough that Gabriel’s cock was raking his bottom teeth with every thrust. Finally Gabriel thrust hard and deep forcing Dean’s nose into his pelvis as he came down the hunter’s throat. “Fuck,” he said in a shaky voice as he dropped his head back against the wall for a moment before pulling Dean to his feet and capturing his lips in a brutal kiss again, please to see that the hunter was hard and ready for more.   
Dean grabbed the archangel’s hips and pressed himself firmly against the smaller man pinning him to the wall. Gabriel just smirked and pushed back until Dean’s legs hit the bed and the hunter tumbled over in it. The resulting battle to get Dean onto his knees with his arms pinned behind his back and his head pressed into the pillows was more than enough to get Gabriel ready to go again. He reached around Dean and gave the hunter’s dick a sharp tug, more to make sure he was still on board than anything else. He wasn’t sure how much he trusted the hunter to tell him to stop if he wanted to, but when he found Dean not only hard, but leaking pre-cum he knew he was good to keep going.   
He poured a small amount of grace into the hand that wasn’t holding Dean’s as he kneaded Dean’s ass. He wasn’t going to prepare the hunter. Dean wanted to be dominated and Gabriel would gladly oblige. Once he could tell Dean was on edge again he snapped his fingers to lube his cock up, reached around with his still charged hand and gripped tight at Dean’s base as he thrust into the hunter in one swift go, choking off the orgasm from them both. “Fuck…so tight...” Gabriel panted. “Such a nice ass.” Gabriel began thrusting hard and fast into the hunter who was gasping and moaning beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust.   
Gabriel was coming undone fast so he took his hand off Dean’s cock and placed it on the small of his back to get more leverage. He cried out has he came hard in Dean’s tight little ass and felt Dean follow him over the edge. Gabriel let go of Dean’s hands as the hunter collapsed in the bed. Gabriel lying on his back trying to catch his breath. “Yeah definitely gotta do that again,” Dean gasped out.   
“Oh Deano,” Gabriel said with a shake of his head. “We’ve barely scratched the surface,” he said leaving one last bite on Dean’s shoulder as he disappeared. 

It wasn’t even an hour later when he heard Sam calling him. He had never been so glad for angelic stamina otherwise these two would kill him. But damned if it wouldn’t be a good way to go, he thought with a smile as he appeared in Sam’s room. He raised an eyebrow as he found Sam sitting nervously in a chair. He gave a fond smile. He should have known that Sam would try to make this difficult, but he wasn’t having that. He would find out Sam’s concerns, allay them and have the kid back in bed in no time. “Heya Samsquatch, Whatcha got rattling around in that big brain of yours?” he asked casually.   
“Well I may have…um…bragged a little too much about you and now…um…Dean is probably going to be calling you.”  
“I know. I just came from there actually,” Gabriel said easily. He never had any intention of lying to Sam. He would know as much or as little as he wanted to.   
“And did you…” Sam trailed off.   
“Fuck like bunnies?” Gabriel finished with a laugh. “You really think I would turn down such a nice piece of ass offered up on a platter?”  
“Oh…well I guess if you’re too tired,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. He could see right through the younger hunter. Gabriel knew that Dean was always the one that got all the attention from women for some strange reason Gabriel couldn’t pinpoint. Sam was obviously worried that now that he had Dean he wouldn’t want him anymore.   
“Archangel remember,” he said throwing his arms wide. “More than enough of me to go around kiddo.”  
“But Dean…” Sam trailed off again.   
“You’ll always be my favorite Samsquatch. You want me to choose? Because it’ll be you,” Gabriel said cheerfully hoping that Sam wouldn’t make him choose, but standing by his choice if he did. Dean would always be second to Sammy’s beauty. A close second, but still no contest.   
Sam beamed up at him. “No Gabriel. You don’t have to choose. I was just being a little moody.”  
“Good,” Gabriel said leaning down and pulling Sam into a slow deep kiss as he straddled the hunter’s lap. Sam’s arms came up around him and large hands pushed underneath his shirt as they ran up his back. Gabriel moved his lips to press light kisses to Sam’s neck and jaw as his hands tangled in the hunter’s hair. Sam sighed contentedly as he ran his hands up and down Gabriel’s back and sides. Gabriel went back and forth to Sam’s mouth as he pressed himself as tightly as he could manage against the hunter. He would give the hunter as much reassurance as he needed to get him over this hump.   
After a little while Sam stood, easily lifting the archangel with him who amusedly wrapped his legs around the hunter’s waist curious as to what was about to happen. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as Sam let himself fall backwards on the bed with Gabriel on top of him. Gabriel positioned himself so that their erections were rubbing against each other and they both moaned softly. Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s again as he began unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt. Once he finished that task he sat up, still straddling the hunter and pulled his own shirt over his head, before falling forward again and placing kisses all along Sam’s collarbones. “Mmm. My Sammy,” Gabriel said both fondly and possessively as he rocked their hips together.   
“Gabriel,” Sam said softly as he ran his hand feather light down Gabriel’s spine causing the archangel to arch his back into the touch as he practically purred. Sam had always just let him take before, not really participating beyond his primal needs. He found this change refreshing and just soaked it up happily. When Sam’s hands grabbed his ass and ground them together more firmly Gabriel moaned against the nipple he had in his mouth. He shifted so that he was between Sam’s legs as he continued kissing down the hunter’s stomach and upon reaching his belly button moved his hands up to undo Sam’s pants and slowly slide them off, removing his own as well. He kissed lightly up Sam’s legs as he pulled himself back up to take Sam’s length in his mouth.   
Sam tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair gasping as the archangel swallowed him all the way down. He pulled back up and swirled his tongue around the head and then over the top as Sam let out a low moan. He went back down dancing his tongue over every inch of the hard cock in his mouth. Sam was already keening when Gabriel pressed the first finger into his tight hole brushing against his prostate and Sam was gone. Gabriel swallowed his cum before slowly removing his mouth from Sam’s softening dick and began pressing soft kisses along the shaft while still working his finger inside the hunter. Sam never made it to completely soft and when Gabriel pressed the second finger in to join the first he was completely hard again. He would never know how the archangel managed to get so much out of him every time, but he definitely wasn’t complaining as Gabriel took him back in his mouth.   
Once he was good and ready Gabriel lined himself up with Sam’s entrance and leaned down to kiss the hunter as he sheathed himself in one smooth stroke, smothering Sam’s gasp with his lips. He rocked his hips slowly at first, practically massaging Sam’s prostate as Sam’s hands roamed all over Gabriel’s body. “God Gabriel…harder,” Sam said breathlessly while gripping the angel’s shoulders. Gabriel was happy to oblige as he began thrusting in and out each thrust harder and faster than the last. He felt them both teetering on the edge and he reached forward and gave Sam’s cock a few hard thrusts and Sam came hard pulling Gabriel with him. Gabriel collapsed bonelessly on top of the hunter as Sam’s arms came around him pulling him tight. “That was different,” Sam said though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was different exactly.   
Gabriel picked up his head and raised an eyebrow at the hunter. “Good different or bad different?” he asked.   
“Neither. Just different,” Sam said and when Gabriel kissed him, Sam knew that was usually the point where Gabriel would leave so when he pulled back out of the kiss Sam said, “Stay.” Gabriel looked at him curiously and Sam added, “Just for a little while.”  
Gabriel just gave a short chuckle and said, “Whatever you want Sammy,” as he shifted to the side and Sam’s arm held him in place against his side. Gabriel sighed contentedly and put his head on Sam’s shoulder and his arm across Sam’s chest. Sam was his shining glory. His grand prize. If he wanted cuddle time he would get it.


	6. In Which Gabriel is Tested

They had spent a long day driving to their next case and Sam decided that he was going to give Gabriel a little show tonight.   
Gabriel heard Sam’s prayer and popped into his room to see Sam already with his ass in the air fucking himself on three fingers while stroking his hard dick. “F-F-Fuck Sammy,” Gabriel stuttered as his own cock went from completely flaccid to full salute in the blink of an eye. In another blink of an eye Gabriel was roughly shoving Sam’s hand out of the way and slamming his own dick into Sam’s already prepared ass with a groan. He leaned forward and began peppering the hunter’s back with kisses as he murmured, “So perfect…so beautiful,” as he thrust hard and deep.   
Sam was meeting him thrust for thrust throwing his hips back to get more, always more, of the archangel and moaning heavily. “Oh Sammy…fuck…cum for me Sammy,” Gabriel panted out as Sam did so pulling Gabriel over the edge with him. Once he was spent Gabriel leaned forward and put his forehead against Sam’s shoulder blades breathing heavily.   
Once Gabriel had collected himself he flipped Sam over and captured his mouth in a deep kiss straddling the hunter’s lap. Sam was surprised when Gabriel didn’t disappear. He figured that the archangel had gotten what he wanted and would be on his way; that all the foreplay had been the lead up to the main event and the archangel would jump at the chance to skip it. Gabriel saw his surprise and laughed. “Oh Sammy. I’m not nearly through with you yet,” he said seductively as he began nipping and kissing his way down the hunter’s jaw and neck as grace charged fingers danced over Sam’s skin bringing the hunter back to full attention in short order.   
Sam ran his hands over Gabriel’s back and shoulders and even through his hair, which just spurred the archangel on further as he began rocking his hips getting some friction between them. Sam rolled them over so that Gabriel was beneath him and Gabriel raised an eyebrow that Sam didn’t see. He wasn’t exactly comfortable beneath the hunter but Sam took control so rarely that Gabriel allowed it for now curious as to what he was going to do.   
He was rewarded for his patience as Sam began to kiss his way down Gabriel’s chest, pausing to pay some attention to the archangel’s nipples. He ran his teeth along the toned stomach before licking his way up Gabriel’s length and taking the archangel in his mouth. Gabriel gasped out a moan as he wrapped his fingers in Sam’s hair. “Shit Sammy. So good...” he panted as Sam ran his tongue around Gabriel’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down. “Mmm. Sammy. Sammy. My Sammy,” Gabriel murmured in pleasure. The kid sure was a quick study Gabriel thought as his hips arched and he whimpered in pleasure. “Prep me Sammy,” he said huskily.   
Sam moaned around Gabriel’s dick as he thought of what was coming. As he began moving his hand down he was more surprised than he should have been to find his fingers already lubed and he tentatively slipped one inside doing a little wiggling to find the sweet spot. He knew he found it when Gabriel cried out and came in his mouth. Sam stilled for a moment until Gabriel said, “Fuck Sam. Don’t stop,” so Sam continued moving his finger soon finding the angle that would allow him to hit Gabriel’s prostate with each stroke as he pressed kisses to the archangel’s hips and stomach before inserting a second finger and moving harder and faster. It took no time at all once that second finger was in before Gabriel was hard and panting again. “Shit Sammy…so perfect,” Gabriel murmured as Sam took him in his mouth again.   
Sam deep throated him as he inserted the third finger now pounding furiously at the writhing body beneath him. Once Gabriel realized he was ready he deftly flipped Sam back to his back and lowered himself on the hunter’s weeping shaft in one swift move drawing keening moans from both of them. Sam just shuddered with the effort not to explode right away. He didn’t think he would ever get over how hot and tight the archangel is. When Gabriel lifted himself up and dropped back down Sam threw his head back and moaned. He reached up placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips before moving up over his chest and stomach just rubbing and kneading every inch of skin he could reach.   
Gabriel heard Dean calling him but wasn’t about to leave Sam. Dean could wait. Gabriel shifted slightly so that Sam’s cock would hit his prostate and groaned in pleasure as he felt Sam’s roaming hands just increasing everything he was feeling. After a few minutes Gabriel grabbed one of Sam’s wrists and moved the large hand down to his dick hoping Sam would take the hint, and glad that he did as he started pumping in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. “God Gabriel…so close…gonna cum…” Sam gasped out.   
“Fuck Sammy…cum in me…wanna feel you…” That was all Sam needed to put him over the edge and as Gabriel felt the seed spilling into him he too fell over the edge.   
Once Gabriel licked Sam clean he leaned up to give Sam a long deep kiss, and this time when Sam said, “Stay,” he wasted no time settling next to the hunter who pulled him close as they lay there in silence. Gabriel stayed until Sam fell asleep before going to the other hunter who apparently wanted a piece of him. 

“You rang Deano?” Gabriel said as he appeared leaning casually against the wall. Dean wasted no words and just got up and crashed his lips into Gabriel’s pressing his back into the wall just as Gabriel had suspected. Gabriel let out a laugh before roughly spinning them slamming Dean back into the same wall a little more roughly than he really needed to and took swift control of the kiss before pulling back to say. “Now now Deano. You seem to have forgotten how this works. You don’t get to take. Only I do,” He said as he roughly rubbed his erection against the hunter and bit down on his neck drawing blood. Sam he could give a little leeway in the control department, but if he gave Dean an inch he would take a mile.   
Gabriel snapped his fingers so that both of them were naked before turning and throwing Dean on the bed. In a tornado of kissing and biting and scratching Dean suddenly found himself tied down on his back on the bed. Sure Gabriel could have just snapped his fingers and trussed him up like a Christmas turkey, but the fight was the fun part. Gabriel just gave an evil grin as he leaned back and watched Dean struggle against the restraints before running his fingernails roughly down the hunter’s chest and stomach leaving grooves in their wake.   
“Gabriel stop. Let me loose,” Dean said firmly. Gabriel immediately slid off the bed and snapped his fingers freeing the hunter and looking at him curiously. Dean had been getting a little nervous being tied down like that having so many bad experiences with that and combined with the look on Gabriel’s face, he just wanted to make sure the archangel would stop; that he could stop. When he did Dean gave a sheepish smile. “Just needed to be sure that you would.”   
Gabriel sighed and sat on the opposite bed. “I thought we established a long time ago that I’m not a monster Dean. You say stop, we stop. End of story.” When he saw that Dean accepted what he said he continued. “It’s no secret that I have a bit of a dark side, and it’s certainly no secret that I have a tendency to take things too far, but unless you say something I have no way to distinguish your normal fun fighting from something more, so you have to tell me if I go too far. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Dean said with a grin. “Carry on with what you were doing then.” Dean was good with being tied up as long as he knew he had an out.   
Gabriel just grinned and hopped back on top of Dean, happy to see that he put up just as much of a fight getting tied down this time as he did the last since Gabriel had lost his hard-on during that conversation. By the time he had Dean tied back up though it was back with a vengeance. There had been something he had been dying to try, but didn’t have the guts to try it with Sam. He channeled a really high dose of his grace into one finger. More than he had ever used on a real human, but not enough to cause permanent damage and ran that finger up the underside of Dean’s hard cock. Dean came so hard and with a shriek so loud that Gabriel was very glad he made a habit of silencing the room.   
Dean actually lost consciousness for a moment. And when he woke he found a preening archangel sitting on his chest stroking himself. Dean started struggling in his bonds just exciting Gabriel even more as he started stroking harder, “Fuck Dean…So pretty…gonna be even prettier with my cum all over your face,” he said panting. Just watching this was enough to have Dean get rock hard again and he started bucking his hips looking for friction, but there was none to be found. When Gabriel found himself getting close he grabbed Dean’s hair with his free hand and snatched it back so that his mouth was open as he spurted all over the hunter’s face. Dean swallowed what he could but a good portion landed over the rest of his face.   
Gabriel gave an evil smirk. “Fucking beautiful,” he said huskily as he shifted position so that he was between Dean’s tied down legs making sure to avoid contact with the raging erection along the way. Dean whimpered and Gabriel’s cock twitched. Fuck but he loved hearing Dean whimper. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered. When Dean stayed silent he raked a nail harshly down Dean’s side drawing blood. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered again.   
“Fuck Gabriel…I want…want to fuck you,” he said breathlessly.   
“Oh no Deano. I do all the fucking around here,” Gabriel said cruelly as he untied Dean’s legs and set about maneuvering them backwards and, after a bit of a fight, got them tied from the top of the bed behind the hunter’s knees pulled to either side of his chest opening him up so perfectly for the archangel who was already hard and ready once more. Watching Dean struggle against the bonds while cum still dripped down his face was driving Gabriel crazy and he was only able to watch for a couple minutes before he plunged hard and fast into the hunter, no lube, no preparation.   
Dean cried out in both pain and pleasure and bucked his hips up as much as he could manage in the restrictive position and Gabriel started pounding viciously setting a fast and brutal pace as the hunter moaned below him. “Shit Dean…You take cock so well…” Gabriel praised as he slammed into him over and over. Gabriel felt himself getting close and ran another grace charged finger up Dean’s length as the hunter spilled himself again with a harsh cry pulling the archangel over the edge with him. Once he had collected himself he leaned up and gave Dean a hard kiss and after forcing his dominance over Dean’s somewhat half-hearted struggle at control he bit the hunter’s bottom lip hard and snapped his fingers disappearing both himself and Dean’s restraints.   
“Fuck,” Dean breathed as he let his body go limp on the bed. Damn archangel was just too good as he grabbed a spare pillow to clean his face off, not even having the strength to get up


	7. In Which Dean is Second Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that as far as Gabriel is concerned he will always be second to his brother.

Gabriel heard both hunters calling for him at the same time and rolled his eyes amusedly, before snapping himself to Sam’s room. He frowned as he saw him lying in the bed. He looked like he’d been through the meat grinder. He walked over and sat gently on the bed and reached over to heal the hunter. “Thanks Gabriel,” Sam said opening his eyes and seeing concerned amber eyes looking down at him. “I’m ok. Just got a little beat up.”  
Gabriel smiled. He was glad it wasn’t something like the last hunt that would send his conscience reeling. He leaned down to give Sam a soft slow kiss before pulling back. “Your brother as beat up as you?” he asked.   
“Little worse actually. Damn shifter had it out for him.”  
“I’ll pop over and heal him too then. I’ll be right back,” Gabriel said pressing one more soft kiss to Sam’s lips before he disappeared. 

Gabriel reappeared next to Dean who was also lying in bed and reached over to heal him too. As Gabriel was pulling his hand back Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a bruising kiss fisting a hand in Gabriel’s shirt as the other let go of his wrist and grabbed his hair. Gabriel laughed into the kiss and pulled back. “I’ll be back for you later,” he said as he disappeared and Dean just let out a huff of disappointment. 

When he reappeared in Sam’s room Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. “You’re back already?” he asked surprised and then raised an eyebrow when he saw Gabriel’s rumpled appearance. “That was quick.”  
“Doesn’t take long to heal someone Samsquatch,” Gabriel said knowing full well what the hunter was thinking.   
“Looks like there was a little more than healing going on,” Sam said with a forced laugh.   
“Yeah well, he kinda jumped me a little, but I told him I’d be back later,” he said with a shrug.   
“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam said softly.  
Gabriel just shook his head in exasperation and walked over to Sam, straddled his lap, and put a finger under his chin to make him look at the archangel. “How many times I gotta tell you Sam-a-lam? You’re my favorite. I’m not gonna make him suffer when he’s hurt, but you come first.”  
Sam smiled brightly and said, “That’s not really fair to Dean.” Not that Sam really cared that much, but it needed to be said he thought.   
“Life’s not fair kid. He can deal,” Gabriel said as he leaned down and kissed Sam forcefully trying to get his point across. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him tightly against him as he kissed the archangel back.  
When they broke for air Sam said, “Wanna go take a shower? I still feel a little nasty from that fight.”  
Gabriel just smiled and got up pulling Sam with him towards the bathroom. Sam was unsurprised to find a shower like the one Gabriel had snapped up before waiting for them. Sex in a tiny motel room shower would definitely be more difficult. Gabriel stepped seductively up to Sam pulling him down for a kiss as he started slowly unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt sliding it gently off his shoulders when he was done. Sam then reached for his buttons and began doing the same as he broke away from Gabriel’s mouth and began kissing and sucking down the archangel’s neck moving to his shoulders as he slid the shirt off of them.   
While Sam was unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt the archangel in question was running his hands up and down the hunter’s chest and stomach and sides making small contented noises as Sam’s lips caressed his sensitive skin. As Sam kissed across his newly exposed shoulder both sets of hands went to their partner’s pants. Once they were standing there naked Gabriel pressed one more short kiss to Sam’s lips as he opened the shower door and stepped under the running water holding out a hand to the hunter.   
Sam took his hand with a smile and followed him in closing the door behind him. Gabriel positioned Sam just underneath the strongest part of the spray and ran both hands through the hunter’s hair, getting it good and soaked before moving his hands down and using gentle caresses to get most of the surface dirt and blood off Sam’s skin. Sam kept his eyes locked on Gabriel’s during all this, his hands moving feather light over Gabriel’s sides and enjoying the sight of the beautiful archangel as water dripped over his wiry muscles.   
Gabriel moved his hand’s back up to Sam’s head and started lathering shampoo into the hunter’s hair, massaging his scalp as he did so, drawing contented moans from the hunter. As he pulled Sam’s head back and rinsed out his hair Gabriel conjured up a soapy rag and starting from Sam’s face slowly cleaned him head to toe. Sam was just lapping up the attention the glorious being lavished on him. It dawned on him then that Gabriel could have just snapped him clean, so he was obviously doing this because he wanted to and that just made Sam feel even more special.   
Once Sam was all clean Gabriel got to his feet again rubbing the front of his body up Sam’s as he did. They had both been painfully hard since before they got in the shower, but this was the first real contact they had had, and it was oh so heavenly. Gabriel captured the hunter in a deep kiss until they had to break for air and Gabriel began kissing down the hunter’s neck and chest going to his knees and taking Sam’s length in his mouth drawing a low moan from the hunter as he leaned back against the wall of the shower in order to stay on his feet. All the sensual foreplay they had done was taking its toll as Sam’s senses were completely on edge and he was perilously close to coming already. It didn’t seem that Gabriel minded though as he teased all the most sensitive parts of Sam’s dick with his tongue until the hunter cried out as he spilled his seed in Gabriel’s mouth.   
Once he was sure he had every drop he slowly pulled his mouth off the softening cock and moved his way back upwards considering what he was about to do, but he decided to give it a shot. He gave Sam a searing kiss before turning his back to the hunter and sticking his ass out. “Get me ready Sammy,” he said breathlessly.   
Sam knew that this was probably the closest he would ever come to completely topping, and fell to his knees behind the archangel. Gabriel was expecting fingers pressing at his entrance, but when he felt Sam’s mouth his breath hitched. As Sam licked tentatively at the tight hole Gabriel’s body jerked. “Fu-uck Sammy,” he panted as his forehead fell forward to rest on the wall in front of him. That seemed to give Sam all the encouragement he needed as he plunged his tongue past the wall of muscles pressing in as deeply as he could before pulling out and going back in. The shower water beating down on them kept his mouth from getting too dry as he slowly opened the archangel up before adding a finger to the mix shifting it deep enough to hit the archangel’s prostate as Gabriel cried out forcibly stopping himself from coming. “Shit Sammy…I’m ready enough…in me…” Gabriel gasped out.   
Sam rose to his feet and positioned himself behind Gabriel and slid in slowly pressing kisses to the back of Gabriel’s neck and shoulders as he did so. Gabriel whimpered and tried to move back for more but Sam was already buried balls deep in the angel. He stayed still for a moment trying to keep control, but when Gabriel cried out, “Fuck Sam. Move,” he couldn’t help himself anymore and began thrusting into the keening archangel putting his hands on Gabriel’s hips for leverage.   
“God Gabe…so good…so perfect…” Sam panted not even caring that he was repeating Gabriel’s words to him. “So fucking hot…never get enough…” Sam picked up the pace as he felt his own release nearing once more and Gabriel threw his head back and painted the wall in white pulling Sam over the edge with him. Sam put his hands over top of Gabriel’s on the wall to try and hold himself upright, but he didn’t really need to as with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers they were lying on the bed completely dry, Gabriel pressed close to Sam’s side with his fingers tracing patterns over the hunter’s chest and stomach.   
Sam closed his eyes against the vertigo the abrubt change brough before he opened them with a smile. “You don’t have to stay,” Sam said softly.  
“Do you want me to?” Gabriel asked propping himself up on his elbow to better see Sam’s face. Sam glanced towards the wall separating him from his brother. “Forget about Dean. I don’t care what he wants. I care what you want,” Gabriel said insistently.   
“Stay?” Sam asked hesitantly.  
Gabriel smiled. “Sure thing Sambo,” he said as he lay his head back on the hunter’s shoulder and resumed tracing patterns into his skin. He stayed until Sam drifted off to sleep before popping back over to Dean’s room as he was coming out of his own shower.   
“You left me for my brother didn’t you?” Dean asked annoyed.   
Gabriel stalked towards him and pinned him against the wall with his hands on either side of the hunter’s head. “You need to understand something Deano. You’re the icing on the cake, but Sam? Sammy’s the entire fucking cake and you can either deal with it or tell me to leave.” Gabriel gave the hunter a moment to do the latter if he was going to and when he didn’t Gabriel attacked his mouth in a bruising battle and when Dean started trying to remove Gabriel’s clothes, the archangel once again pinned his hands over his head and after watching Dean struggle in satisfaction for a moment snapped his other hand to remove both of their clothes.   
Since while healing the hunter earlier, he had healed all his previous bites, Gabriel set to work replacing them and then some as he bit harshly all down the hunter’s neck and shoulders before reaching between them and grabbing both hard leaking cocks in his hand and pumping roughly, drawing moans from both of them. He spun Dean around and threw him to the floor. He wrestled the hunter to his knees and materialized a rope to tie tightly around the hunter’s hands behind his back and shoved Dean forward so that his face hit the floor. He crudely shoved Dean’s knees apart and immediately thrust into the hunter trying to take back all the control he had let Sam take from him earlier.   
Dean cried out as Gabriel thrust into him unmercilessly, even he wasn’t sure how much was pleasure and how much was pain, but he was still achingly hard. He needed to be touched so badly that he could hardly stand it. “Fuck Gabriel, just touch me damnit,” He cried in desperation.   
Gabriel just leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair tugging his head back harshly, “Beg,” he growled.   
“Fuck you,” Dean said breathlessly, still meeting the archangel thrust for thrust.   
Gabriel took his other hand and scratched brutally down Dean’s side. “I said beg,” he growled again leaning and biting that same side for emphasis.   
Dean was trembling with need by now so complied, “Please Gabriel.”  
“You can do better than that,” he snarled tugging Dean’s hair tighter.  
“Please…please touch me Gabriel…jack me off…I need…need your hand on me…please,” Dean cried frantically.   
“Good boy,” Gabriel said sarcastically as he slightly loosened the hand in Dean’s hair and reached around with his other hand and started pumping the hunter’s cock in time with his thrusts. It took no time at all for Dean to shout out as he came and Gabriel followed.   
Gabriel pulled his softening dick out slowly and untied Dean’s hands as he sat back on his heels and looked appraisingly at the hunter before he winced. He hadn’t meant to do that. He reached out a hand and healed the sprains in both the hunter’s shoulders but left everything else. Dean rolled his shoulders experimentally and said, “Thanks,” as he rolled over to his back so that Gabriel was between his knees.   
“Yeah sorry about that,” Gabriel shrugged sheepishly.   
“Shit Gabriel. Don’t be sorry. That was fucking hot. As long as you heal it when we’re done its all good.”  
Gabriel grinned. “Good,” he said as he leaned down for a kiss. This one was gentler than the ones they usually shared, but still had plenty of bite, and then Gabriel was gone, leaving Dean lying in the middle of the floor. Dean looked around nervously but noticed that the carpet was a much lighter color than he remembered and figured Gabriel must have cleaned it. Diva probably just didn’t want to go at it on a dirty floor he thought with a chuckle as he picked himself up and staggered to the bed, where he promptly passed out.


	8. In Which Sam Becomes the Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is curious about all the bite marks on Dean, and when he finds out that Dean watched them he decides to turn the tables.

Sam had noticed all the bite and scratch marks on his brother, about half of them scabbed over so they had obviously been bleeding at some point and Sam started to worry that maybe that was how Gabriel really liked it.  
When Gabriel arrived answering Sam’s call that night he found the hunter in another pensive mood so he perched himself on the table next to the chair Sam was sitting in and said, “What’s up buttercup?”  
“Well I noticed how Deans always got these bites and scratches and bruises and stuff…” Sam trailed off.  
“Yeah well that’s how he likes it,” Gabriel said with a shrug not sure if he was being accused of something or not.  
“Do you wish that I liked it…you know…that way?” Sam asked nervously.  
Gabriel sighed and used his feet to turn the hunter’s chair so that he was facing the archangel before he said. “Sam. You and your brother are very different people. Yes I get to indulge my darker side with him, but I wouldn’t trade what I have with you for anything. That kind of thing isn’t you Sam. It’s never going to be, and I never want it to be.”  
Sam gave a small smile. “I guess I just can’t help but wonder…” he trailed off again not even really sure himself where he was going with that.   
“You wanna watch?” Gabriel asked perkily.  
“What?!” Sam exclaimed in shock.  
“Hey turnabout’s only fair play after all,” Gabriel said with a smirk. He really liked the idea of Sam watching him get off with Dean.   
Sam’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What are you talking about Gabriel?”  
“Well the next night after he caught us together Dean snuck into the bathroom and watched us,” Gabriel explained waiting with glee for Sam’s reaction.  
“He did WHAT!”  
“Oh yeah. Really enjoyed himself too from what I could see,” he said smugly.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam groaned.  
“At the time? I didn’t want you to stop it. It was pretty hot. After that? It just never came up.”  
“Oh God,” Sam put his head in his hands.  
“What are you embarrassed for? He’s the one that did it,” Gabriel asked curiously.  
“You know what…fine…if he can spy on me then I can spy on him,” Sam said heatedly.   
“I’ll even make you invisible and silent to anyone but me so you can get as close as you want and make as much noise as you want,” Gabriel said grinning. “But one thing first. You need to remember that he knows that if he wants me to stop all he has to do is say so and I will.”  
That made Sam even more curious so he just nodded and Gabriel snapped them both to Dean’s room. He was about to speak to his brother but when Dean practically tackled Gabriel against the wall slamming his mouth into the archangel’s, Sam realized that Dean couldn’t see him.   
Sam watched as Gabriel roughly grabbed Dean’s shoulders and slammed him against the same wall and pinned the hunter’s hands above his head. “You keep forgetting how this goes Deano,” Gabriel said as he bit Dean’s neck. “This is my show,” he said as he rolled his hips into Dean’s as Dean struggled against his grip. Sam was concerned for a moment but could see from his pants that Dean was hard so figured this must have been what Gabriel meant when he said that Dean could stop him anytime.   
He grabbed Dean’s hair and snatched his head back so he could nip roughly up Dean’s throat. Gabriel decided he wanted both hands free and snapped his fingers and there was a rope hanging down the wall from the ceiling. He tied Dean’s wrists tightly and shortened the rope so his arms were pulled up high. Dean winced, “Too tight Gabriel,” he panted in pain.   
Gabriel snapped and gave him a little slack. “Sorry. Better?” Dean nodded so Gabriel moved back in as Dean started struggling again. That did make Sam feel better, both that Dean would speak up if he needed to and that Gabriel would listen so he decided to just enjoy the show as he walked over to the bed, making sure to stay in Gabriel’s line of sight. As he captured Dean’s mouth in a rough heated kiss. He used his unnaturally sharpened fingernails to tear Dean’s shirt and cut into the hunter’s chest, making sure not to go deep.   
Dean cried out and arched his hips toward the archangel. Gabriel undid Dean’s pants and yanked them down in one tug, and ran a grace charged finger up Dean’s erection making him cum. Gabriel slackened the rope a little more so he could snatch Dean’s head down to his naked chest and ordered, “Clean up your mess.”  
Sam gasped in shock as Dean proceeded to do so still struggling to get free and Sam felt himself getting hard watching his angel completely dominate his brother. When Gabriel snapped his fingers and rid himself of his own clothes and tugged Dean’s hair sharply until he was on his knees before thrusting his cock in Dean’s mouth Sam moaned and started touching himself, making Gabriel’s cock go even harder. He started fucking Dean’s mouth so hard that the back of the hunter’s head was hitting the wall cushioned by Gabriel’s hand, Dean’s hands still suspended above his head.   
Gabriel was mostly watching Sam as he had undone his pants and slid them down and was now leaning back stroking himself. Gabriel moaned and thrust deep in Dean’s throat holding the hunter there until he had spilled every last drop. Gabriel shortened the rope again and Dean was pulled to his feet and attacked in in dominating kiss by Gabriel before the hunter was spun around facing the wall. He tried to turn back but Gabriel put an arm across his shoulder blades holding him in place as he placed a hard bite to the place where the back of his shoulder met his neck drawing a keening moan from Dean. Suddenly there were ropes snaking from the sides of the walls and Gabriel grabbed one and without moving his arm tied it around Dean’s knee doing the same from the other side and the ropes pulled tight, but not too tight holding the hunter flat against the wall legs spread, feet flat on the floor.   
Once he was secured Gabriel took his arm off Dean’s back and saw Sam, eye’s blown wide with lust furiously pumping his dick, while Dean struggled against his bonds, and all three of them were achingly hard as Gabriel just plunged into Dean unmercifully and began pounding away, hands braced on the wall for support, watching Sam jack himself off on the bed next to them. When he heard Sam moan and saw his come spurting over his chest, Gabriel was gone as he spilled himself inside of Dean. When Dean felt the pressure from that he cried, “Oh Fuck Gabriel,” as he came himself.   
Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was free. Gabriel attacked him with one more brutal kiss as he healed the worst of the scratches, before he snapped himself and Sam back to Sam’s room, and after cleaning himself off so as not to bother Sam he jumped over to the hunter and began running his tongue gently over Sam’s chest cleaning up everything he had spilled, before taking the younger hunter in a slow deep kiss.   
When they broke apart for air Gabriel began peppering Sam’s neck and jaw with feather light kisses as Sam moved his hands to Gabriel’s sides and sighed contentedly. He had no idea how the archangel could switch gears so quickly, but he could see what he meant now. Sam never could have taken what Dean just did, and Gabriel apparently liked this too or he wouldn’t do it. He had said that Sam was his favorite after all. But just because he couldn’t take it doesn’t mean he didn’t find it beyond hot. Just thinking about it was enough to get him hard again.   
Gabriel was trying to hold himself back. It wasn’t that easy to switch gears so quickly, but he had a nice idea that would give him some time and not make Sam feel insecure or neglected. He flipped Sam over on his stomach, sat himself on Sam’s ass and started kneading the hunter’s neck and shoulders. He had a feeling that Sam would enjoy a rough massage, and knew for a fact that the hunter needed it rough with all the tension he carried due to his job. He was proven right as Sam sagged bonelessly beneath him letting out soft moans of relaxation. As Gabriel’s hands moved down reaching more sensitive area’s he gradually got gentler and by the time he reached Sam’s lower back and sides he was placing soft kisses over the hunter’s shoulders and the back of his neck.   
He skipped Sam’s ass for now and started working his way down one leg then up the other before he started massaging his ass and Sam’s moans became a little more heated as his hips started shifting upwards. Gabriel started kissing more insistently over Sam’s lower back and sides before moving down and nipping lightly at his butt cheek, making Sam gasp and thrust his hips upward. Gabriel smiled and ran his tongue from the base of Sam’s balls all the way up to his hole where he teased along the edge for a moment before Sam started whimpering and squirming trying to get more.   
Gabriel thrust his tongue inside and liked against Sam’s prostate, making Sam cry out in pleasure. Gabriel once again duplicated his tongue and used both appendages to drive Sam to the brink. When he removed them Sam whimpered from the loss but was soon filled again as Gabriel lined himself up with Sam’s entrance and pressed himself slowly inside. He rocked his hips as he leaned forward again to press needful insistent lips against Sam’s shoulder blades and down his spine. “Oh Sammy…so sweet…so perfect…so beautiful…my Sammy…” he murmured between kisses as he slowly quickened the pace.  
Gabriel gently lifted Sam’s hips so that he could reach around and touch his hunter. He pumped Sam’s cock in time with his rapid thrusts, all while murmuring words of endearment. It wasn’t long before Sam came with moan and pulled Gabriel with him.   
Gabriel flipped Sam over kissing him deeply and sweetly, and Sam pulled the archangel to his side as they both let out contented sighs. “You’re incredible Gabriel,” Sam breathed as he leaned his head against Gabriel’s.   
“Enjoy yourself tonight Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked brightly.   
“Mhmm,” Sam said lazily. “Are you and Dean always so...you know?”  
Gabriel laughed. “I actually went a little easy on him tonight since you were watching.”  
Sam shuddered at the thought of what it was normally like if that was easy. “Do you always leave him so abruptly?” Sam asked curiously.   
“Yup. I stay long enough to heal him and that’s about it.”  
“You’re not going to tell him I watched are you?” Sam asked nervously.  
“Not if you don’t want me to.”  
“I don’t.” Gabriel just nodded. “Does he care that you told me he watched?”  
“He doesn’t know,” Gabriel said.   
“So he doesn’t get a choice but I do?” Sam asked curiously wondering if this was another perk of being the ‘favorite’.   
“I don’t care about Dean. I care about you,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly.   
Sam just sat there turning that over in his mind for a while. ‘I care about you,’ Gabriel had said. It was like it was just echoing in his brain.  
After a little while Sam started to speak but stopped himself, “Will you…”  
When he realized that no more was forthcoming Gabriel asked, “Will I what?”  
“Nothing. Never mind,” Sam said hurriedly.   
Gabriel propped himself on his elbow so that he could look at the hunter. “Will I what Sammy?” he asked softly.   
“It’s stupid,” Sam said looking away.   
Gabriel placed a hand to his cheek and pulled him back so he was looking Gabriel in the eye. “Ask,” Gabriel said firmly.  
“I was just gonna ask if you would stay the night,” Sam said nervously.   
Gabriel pressed a light kiss to the hunter’s lips before he settled back down, pressing another kiss to Sam’s chest as his head rested on the hunter’s shoulder. “Whatever you want Sammy,” he whispered.


	9. In Which Chasms are Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it seems my shameless smut has developed a plot. No idea where that came from but oh well.

Gabriel had spent the night with Sam, as asked. Angel’s didn’t need to sleep, but they could, and so Gabriel did, for a little while. He was long awake though by the time Sam started to stir and woke him with a deep lazy kiss. When he pulled back Sam smiled at him and said surprised, “You stayed.”  
“Course I did kiddo. You asked me to,” Gabriel said as though it should be obvious while tracing Sam’s muscles on his chest and stomach with his fingers.   
Sam snorted in amusement. “So you’ll just do anything I ask?”  
“Within reason, sure,” Gabriel agreed. “Thought you figured that out already.”  
“Why?” Sam asked curiously, his mind going back to when Gabriel had told him that he cared about him. Sam was hoping to get a little more insight on what that meant out of this conversation.   
Gabriel grinned at him, “Because you’re my favorite of course Samsquatch.” For once Gabriel wasn’t actually trying to be difficult. He was answering the only way he could comprehend.   
“But what does that mean?” Sam asked trying not to get frustrated with the lack of answers he was getting.  
“It means whatever you want from me you get it,” Gabriel said shrugging.   
Sam thought about that for a minute. There was something tugging at his mind trying to get him to figure it out. “So if I were to ask you for a continental breakfast?” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the motel room table had lengthened and was groaning under the weight of the food. “A pet?” Gabriel snapped again and there was a golden retriever puppy in Sam’s lap. Sam laughed. “A new car?” Gabriel snapped once more and handed Sam a set of keys. Sam looked at the key ring for a moment and said “Lamborghini? Seriously?”  
“Only the best for my Sammy,” Gabriel said with a laugh.   
Sam was about to ask what he really wanted to know, that had just dawned on him a few minutes ago. “And if I want you?”  
“You already have me Sambo,” Gabriel said confused.  
“I mean for real. Like a monogamous relationship,” Sam said tentatively, both worried about what the answer would be and worrying that he was revealing too much with the question itself.   
“Like I’ve said before, you want me to choose, I choose you,” Gabriel said still not quite sure where Sam was going with this. “Is that what you want?”  
Sam ignored the question and asked in a small voice, “And if I want you to love me?”  
Gabriel sighed and pushed the dog off the bed. “That I can’t do Sammy,” he said regretfully. “I am an archangel. We can’t feel things on that level. That kind of love comes straight from the soul and I don’t have one. It’s reserved for humans only. I do care about you though. As much as I could ever care about anyone. Can that be good enough for you?” he asked hopefully, running a hand through the hunter’s hair. When he saw the moisture in Sam’s eyes he wanted to do anything to make it go away. “I can give you monogamy. I can stay with you for the rest of your life. I can give you anything else you want, but I won’t lie to you Sam. I can’t love you.”  
Sam looked up at Gabriel and said, “I don’t know.”  
Gabriel nodded sadly and pressed a soft chaste kiss to the hunter’s lips. “I understand. Just call for me if you want me,” he said as he disappeared.   
Sam sighed and got up and went about his morning routine tears still stinging in his eyes. He never should have said anything. He should have just asked for the relationship and left all talk of love out of it. He never needed to know that it was an impossible dream. He heard the knock on the door as he was coming out of the bathroom, and after making sure there were no visible signs of his distress, he opened it and let his brother in. “Dude did you see the Lamborghini outside?”  
Sam held up the keys to said car teasingly and laughed. “I made a joke to Gabe about wanting a new car.”  
“Dude seriously? I’m totally gonna start hinting for a Ferrari tonight. Whoa food!” Dean said as he started piling a plate. That gave Sam enough time to wipe the look off his face at the thought of Gabriel being with Dean tonight when he may never be with Sam again. Dean would never ask for more than the archangel could give after all. Maybe Dean was better for him than Sam could ever be. Sam shook these thoughts out of his head as he grabbed a plate and started eating too. There was no way the two of them could ever eat all this food, but they would make a good effort of it.   
It was halfway through the meal when the dog came over sniffing for the food. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam who just shrugged and said, “Another joke I made to Gabe.”  
“We can’t have a dog Sam. We are on the road too much to take care of it,” Dean said with the air of one who had said those same words many times before.   
“I know. I’ll have him take it back. The car too. It’s a little too flashy for our line of work.”  
“Dude you gotta take it for a spin first at least!” Dean protested.  
Sam tossed him the keys. “Go ahead,” he said hoping his brother would take him up on it so he could get some time alone.   
“Sweet!” Dean said practically ripping the door off the hinges to get to the car.   
Sam sighed and climbed up to sit cross-legged on his bed patting it so the dog could hop up. “What do you think pup? Can I live with what he’s offering? With knowing that he will never, can never love me?” Part of Sam wanted to say yes and take what he could get, but it would be living a lie. He would be tying Gabriel down and preventing him from living his own life and that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Sam decided to get up and open his laptop so Dean wouldn’t think that anything was up when he got back.   
Dean didn’t end up coming back until lunchtime, where the polished off some more of the food that Gabriel had left. Dean talked Sam into taking the car for a spin and so he did. Mostly Sam just drove around thinking for a few hours. When he got back, he went into the room and said, “Gabriel can you take back the car and dog please?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted Gabriel to show up to take them back or not, but it didn’t matter because they just disappeared with no appearance from the archangel. Sam forced himself to watch a movie and went to bed horribly early. 

After Gabriel left Sam’s room he found himself pacing. He really wished that Sam hadn’t asked him that. He wished that he had lied. No, not really. He would never lie to Sam. No matter what. Gabriel had noticed the change in their relationship from sexual to caring, but it had brought Sam out of his shell, so he was happy. He didn’t really anticipate this turn though. This just made things so complicated. Why oh why did Sam have to ask him for the one thing he couldn’t give.   
A part of him was annoyed too. He had offered the hunter everything he had. Everything he could give, and it wasn’t enough for him. He quashed that part of him down though. He did understand Sam’s hesitance. Loving someone who doesn’t love you back would be hard enough, but he would imagine that loving someone who can’t possibly love you back would be even harder.   
Gabriel shrugged to himself and snapped himself down to the beach. No point angsting about it all day. He would give Sam some time. He heard Sam ask him to get rid of the car and the dog. He had known that was coming. It’s not like either of them were practical for the hunter. They had just been to prove a point after all.   
The sun had just set where he was when he heard a prayer. It wasn’t the one he wanted though so he just snapped his fingers and sent Dean a note saying that he was taking a break. He was going to wait for Sam’s next move before he did anything that might alienate the hunter. Sam had sort of asked for monogamy after all. He didn’t particularly enjoy going without sex though so he definitely planned on making up for it, either with Sam or with others whenever Sam made up his mind. 

The next morning Dean knocked on Sam’s door with breakfast. As they were eating Dean asked, “Do you know what’s going on with Gabriel?”  
Sam choked on his food. “What…What do you mean?”  
“Well I called him to come by last night and he just sent a note that he was taking a break. Did you see him last night?”  
“Nope,” was all Sam said.   
“So you got a note too huh? That’s surprising.”  
“No. I didn’t call him at all.”  
That set off warning bells for Dean. “Why not? You guys fighting?”  
“Not exactly.” Sam picked at his food.   
That’s when it dawned on Dean. “Let me guess. You fell for the guy now you’re pushing him away right?”  
“It’s not that simple Dean,” Sam sighed.   
“Hey if this is about me, I’ll back off. If you’ve got feelings involved now that changes things.”  
“It’s not about you Dean. It’s about him,” Sam said impatiently.  
“What about him?” Dean asked curiously.   
“Apparently archangels aren’t capable of falling in love,” Sam said derisively.  
Dean sighed. “Look Sammy. I don’t know about that, but you have to know he feels something for you.” Sam looked at Dean curiously so he added, “The other night when he came to heal me and then left me high and dry, I got a little annoyed at him and he told me…how was it he put it?...oh yeah. I’m the icing on the cake but you’re the whole freaking cake and he would always put you first.”   
“He said that to you?” Sam asked surprised. I mean sure Gabriel had told Sam that he was his favorite, but he didn’t think he would have told Dean that.   
“Yeah. Then he told me to either accept it or tell him to leave.” Sam sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Once they were done eating Dean got up to leave. “Look I’m not telling you what to do. Just take some time to think about it okay?”  
Sam nodded and Dean left his brother to his thoughts. Sam thought about the tenderness that Gabriel had shown him. About the time that Gabriel had washed him in the shower. About the massage that Gabriel had given him. About how Gabriel always stayed when he asked. About how Gabriel cared about him. Sam knew as well as anyone that actions speak louder than words. Maybe Gabriel didn’t and couldn’t love him, but he acted like he did. So he would never hear the words. Would that really be so bad? Probably not, but knowing that he didn’t feel that way did make a difference. He just had to decide if it was too much of one.


	10. In Which Fences are Mended

Sam had come to the realization that he wouldn’t get anywhere further without talking to Gabriel. He was sitting on the threadbare couch that came with the motel room and said, “Hey Gabriel. Um…Can we talk?”  
Gabriel wasn’t about to show his worry so he appeared as usual, leaning casually against the wall right next to Sam. “What’s up Samsquatch?”  
When Sam realized that Gabriel wasn’t going to sit on his own Sam grabbed an arm and yanked the archangel down, half on his lap, drawing a squeak of surprise from Gabriel. “I think I made it pretty obvious that I love you,” Sam started.   
“You did,” Gabriel said cautiously.   
“And you made it pretty obvious that you can never love me, but you can act like you do.”  
“That’s not what I said,” Gabriel said furrowing his brow. “I will act like me, just like I always have, but monogamously.”  
“Right. That’s what I meant. But my concern is this. That’s a lot for you to give up. That’s a lot that you could resent me for later.”  
Gabriel sighed. Hopefully this was Sam’s only concern. It could be easily dealt with. Gabriel reached over and placed a hand over Sam’s cheek making him look at the archangel. “Sammy. Nothing I would be giving up would compare to you. It’d be like worrying about giving up a slice of pie when you’re getting an entire bakery in return.”  
Sam gave a little laugh. “Is everything about food with you?”  
“Food and Sex. The two staples of life,” Gabriel said jokingly.   
“Seriously though. I mean you said you’d be with me for the rest of my life. That’s a long time to give up what you want.”  
“One. It’s only a long time for you. It’s practically a blink of an eye to me. I’ve been around for billions of years remember. What’s a few decades? Two. And most importantly, I wouldn’t be giving up what I want. I would be getting exactly what I want and giving up the cheap imitations.” When he saw Sam’s thoughtful look he emphasized, “I want you Sammy. More than anything else. More than anyone else. Just you.” Sam smiled and closed the gap between them as he kissed Gabriel deeply. When he pulled back Gabriel said, “Just so everything is clear, we are now in a monogamous relationship right?”  
“Yeah,” Sam said and Gabriel snapped his fingers. “What’d you do?” Sam asked curiously.   
“Got rid of all my little playthings,” Gabriel shrugged. “And sent my only other human plaything a Dear John letter.”  
Sam laughed long and hard. “Oh I would love to see Dean’s face when he reads that.”   
“Would you really?” Gabriel asked mischievously.  
Sam thought for a moment. “Yeah let’s do it,” he decided as he held his hand out to Gabriel who snapped them over to Dean’s room as he was pulling the letter out of the envelope looking completely baffled. Knowing that they were invisible and silent Sam went next to Dean so he could both read the letter and see Dean’s reactions which were absolute gold.   
I regret to inform you that our dalliance has come to an end as I have decided to be exclusive to the sweetest piece of ass in all of creation. No hard feelings bucko. Catch you later.   
Gabriel  
Once he was finished reading, Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the letter into the trash. “Idiot,” he muttered.   
Gabriel snapped himself and Sam back into Sam’s room where Sam was clutching his stomach laughing. “You are priceless Gabriel. Seriously.”  
“I know,” Gabriel said preening as he plopped himself sideways in Sam’s lap.   
Once Sam stopped laughing, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart for air Sam said, “I…” then he stopped himself.  
Gabriel pressed a gently chaste kiss to the hunter’s lips. “You can say it Sammy. Never feel like you have to hold back with me.”  
Sam took a deep breath. “I love you Gabriel,” he said softly.   
Gabriel gave him a warm smile and kissed him sweet and slow, shifting so that he was straddling the hunter’s lap. Knowing that he would certainly be able to get it up again, and as things were now he wasn’t going to last long at all after two days of celibacy, he gleefully indulged his oral fixation for as long as he wanted, only breaking apart for air, as he rolled his hips slowly over Sam’s delighting in the feel of their erections rubbing together. After a while Gabriel started grinding his hips down more insistently as Sam’s tongue roamed his mouth, and started letting out little whimpers. Sam’s hands had moved beneath Gabriel’s shirt rubbing up and down his back and going down to grab his ass rubbing them more forcefully together. During one of these times Gabriel shuddered and came with a whimper as Sam lightly nibbled the archangel’s lower lip.   
Sam raised his eyebrow surprised that Gabriel had come so quickly, but the archangel wasn’t embarrassed. He just shrugged and said, “I’ve been dry for two days and I have a major oral fixation.”  
Sam gave a short chuckle. “So that’s why you never kissed me for very long.”  
“Bingo Samsquatch, but now that I know you’ll always come back for more no need to hold back anymore huh?” he said waggling his eyebrows as he started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt while pressing soft kisses to the hunter’s neck as Sam’s hands came around to start work on Gabriel’s shirt as well. Sam couldn’t help but wonder what else Gabriel had been holding back and looked forward to finding out eventually.   
Once they were both divested of their shirts Gabriel slid to his knees in front of the couch as he kissed across Sam’s muscular chest while Sam’s hands roamed through his hair, over his neck and as far down his back as the hunter could reach. He gave a low moan as Gabriel flicked his tongue over Sam’s nipple before giving it a firm suck, as his other hand trailed lightly across his chest to play with the other nipple. After a few minutes Gabriel began kissing down farther and while darting his tongue into the hunter’s belly button he began unbuttoning Sam’s pants and he slid them down enough to release his aching cock.   
Gabriel ran his tongue gently up the underside, and Sam moaned tangling a hand in Gabriel’s hair and when the archangel wrapped his lips around Sam’s dick and sucked Sam’s hand tightened on Gabriel’s hair and the thrust his hips up getting his cock deeper into the warm inviting mouth around him. Gabriel just took it and swallowed around Sam’s length causing the hunter to gasp and whimper. Gabriel began bobbing his head up and down dancing his tongue over all the most sensitive spots on the hunter’s cock until Sam gripped his hair tightly and pushed himself all the way in as he came hard down the angel’s throat and Gabriel dutifully swallowed every drop.   
Gabriel removed Sam’s pants the rest of the way followed by his own, before nudging the hunter onto his knees on the couch and turning him around. Gabriel ran his hands up and down Sam’s back a few times before lowering to press a finger into the tight ass below him, hitting Sam’s prostate over and over as he worked his finger in and out for a moment before inserting a second finger, causing Sam to moan at the sensation. It wasn’t long at all before a third finger joined the mix and Gabriel was panting at the effort to hold himself back.   
Finally Sam was ready and he lined himself up with the hunter’s entrance and pressed forward slowly as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s chest and pulled him flat against the archangel who was now pressing sloppy kisses to the hunter’s neck and shoulder as he rolled his hips slowly. Sam brought his arms up and placed them over Gabriel’s and said, “God Gabriel. I love you so much.”  
“Oh Sammy. My sweet beautiful perfect Sammy,” he said reverently as he resumed kissing every inch of the hunter’s body he could reach from this position as he began rolling his hips a little faster.   
“My Gabriel,” Sam said experimentally, pleased when Gabriel hummed and said, “Yours,” in response. And yeah. He was completely positive in that moment that he could live without a declaration of love from the being that was giving him everything he had to give. He soon lost that train of thought though as Gabriel picked up the pace and the only thing on his mind was the pleasure he was feeling as the archangel thrust hard and deep into him. One of Sam’s hands moved to the wall to brace himself and give him the leverage to press his hips back in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. Gabriel moved his now free hand down to begin pumping Sam’s leaking cock as he sucked on the point where the back of Sam’s shoulder met his neck. It wasn’t long before Sam was spilling over, Gabriel’s name on his lips and Gabriel’s hips stuttered his own release inside the hunter.   
Gabriel snapped his fingers and transferred them to the bed where he settled Sam on his back and pressed himself to the hunter’s side, propped up on his elbow as he ran a hand through the hunter’s hair and down the side of his face. He could tell the hunter hadn’t slept well since their last discussion and was exhausted so he pressed a soft kiss to the hunter’s lips and said softly, “Sleep my precious Samshine.”  
“Will you…” Sam started to ask before Gabriel cut him off.   
“I’ll be here when you wake,” Gabriel promised. “Always.” Sam smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. In Which Gabriel Gets Kinky

When Sam started to stir the next morning Gabriel woke him the rest of the way with a long lazy kiss. When it ended Gabriel said, “Good morning Sam-a-lam,” and snapped his fingers materializing a tray with breakfast on it as Sam sat up groggily.   
“Breakfast in bed Gabe?” Sam asked with a laugh.   
“Well it is our first morning as a couple. I thought it needed a little panache,” Gabriel said theatrically.   
Sam gave another short laugh and pressed a short kiss to the archangel’s lips. “Thanks Gabe.” He hoped the archangel knew that he meant that for more than the breakfast.   
“Anytime Samshine,” Gabriel said beaming as he snapped his fingers creating his own giant ice cream sundae with more toppings than Sam could count. Sam just rolled his eyes in amusement.   
Once they were both finished eating and Gabriel cleaned up with a snap he turned to the hunter and said, “So I was thinking I could take you on vacation.”  
“Vacation?” Sam asked warily.   
“Well yeah. I mean if we’re together and all, it’s only right if you get to see my homes,” Gabriel said shrugging.   
“Homes? As in more than one?” Sam asked curiously.   
“Sure. I have my beach house, my mountain home with the best skiing, the penthouse in New York, the cottage in Scotland, a castle in Russia, the French vineyard, and a nice little place a hop skip and a jump from the Taj Majal.”  
“Um I can’t leave Dean hanging for that long,” Sam said feeling a bit overwhelmed.   
“No worries Samsquatch. How about we take a week and just check out a few. We have the rest of your life to hit the rest after all,” Gabriel said with a grin.  
Sam really liked the sound of that. Both a week vacation and the rest of his life. “Just let me tell Dean,” he said happily.   
“Just tell him to come by. Then he can help get your stuff loaded into his car before we go so it’ll be there when we catch back up with him.” Sam looked distinctly uncomfortable with the idea. He didn’t even realize why until Gabriel said it. “Look kiddo, if we’re gonna do this thing you can’t keep me away from your brother forever. I am completely committed to you for as long as you want me. There’s no need to be worried about me and Dean being in the same room.”  
“I do trust you Gabriel. Completely. I’m just worried it will get weird.”  
Gabriel shrugged. “It might, but it’ll just get worse the longer it goes. Best to get all the kinks worked out sooner rather than later, especially since we’ll have a whole week away afterwards to let it settle.”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Sam admitted.  
“I’m always right,” Gabriel said smugly.   
Sam laughed and gave him a kiss as he reached for his pants and his phone. “You keep telling yourself that,” he quipped as he sent Dean a message to stop by.   
When he heard the knock at the door Gabriel waved Sam down and went to open it, stepping back to let Dean in. “So I suppose congratulations are in order,” he said grudgingly looking between the two occupants of the room. He was happy that things had worked out for his brother, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed that he couldn’t have Gabriel anymore. Speaking of, he caught himself checking the archangel out and forced his eyes back to Sam, glad to see that it wasn’t just weird for him.   
“Yeah. We’re…um…together now, and Gabe…he um…wanted to take me on vacation for a week.”  
“Sounds like fun,” Dean said trying to be amicable.   
Gabriel knew he had to step in here before things got even worse so he chimed in. “Yeppers. So why don’t you two go get Sam’s stuff loaded in your car,” he said knowing that the brothers needed a bonding moment.   
Dean shrugged and they each grabbed a bag. Sam spoke first once they were outside. “Look Dean. I know this is weird, but I never planned on falling for him.”  
“I know Sammy. I get it. It’s just gonna take a little getting used to is all,” Dean said with a shrug. “So do you know where he’s taking you on this vacation?” Dean asked shaking off the awkward and getting back into their usual groove.  
“Not sure yet. I’ll find out when we get there I imagine,” he said with a laugh knowing how much Gabriel liked his surprises.   
“Well I’m sure Gabriel will be able to find me when you guys get back. Have fun.”  
“Thanks Dean,” Sam said sincerely, glad his brother was making an effort.   
When Sam went back into the room Gabriel raised an eyebrow asking if Sam was ready to which the hunter nodded so Gabriel snapped and Sam’s breath was taken away. He was standing on a marble terrace overlooking the bluest ocean he had ever seen. He turned right and could see a small forest overflowing with color as tropical flowers were growing on most of the trees. He turned to Gabriel to see that Gabriel was watching him with a smile. “Whatcha think?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Just seeing Sam’s reaction was priceless.   
“This place is incredible. I can’t believe the beach isn’t crawling with people,” Sam said in awe.  
Gabriel laughed. “That’s because no one knows this place is here. Just a little uncharted island I claimed for myself.”  
“Claimed or created?” Sam asked cheekily.   
“You know what? It’s been so long I don’t even remember,” Gabriel said sheepishly making Sam laugh as he swept the archangel up in a kiss. Gabriel just led them through the open door behind him to the bedroom and snapped them naked. He had a special treat for Sam today.   
He pressed his naked body tightly against the hunters as he began pressing light kisses down the side of his neck and collarbones. Once Sam was good and aroused, he felt another toned body press against his back and start kissing the other side of his neck. Sam started and turned slightly to see another Gabriel. “Um Gabriel…what are you…” Sam started before being interrupted by Gabriel.   
“Just go with it Sammy,” Gabriel, he didn’t know which one, murmured against his neck and he felt his knees go weak. He could barely handle one Gabriel let alone two. The Gabriel behind him turned his head and pulled him into a deep kiss as the one in front continued trailing his lips over the rest of Sam’s chest and neck. By the time the Gabriels had maneuvered Sam into the bed he had completely lost track of which was which.   
They each lay on either side of him and he was completely lost in a blur of hands and mouths and came with a cry completely untouched as one of the Gabriels was sucking on a nipple while the other was being pinched and the other Gabriel was sucking on that sweet spot on his neck. Both of them leaned down to lick his cum off his chest and stomach, before taking turns kissing him deeply as their hands continued to roam over his body.   
It took no time at all for Sam to be rock hard again and one of the Gabriels said, “Fuck me Sammy,” as he rolled over sticking his ass in the air and the other Gabriel backed away a bit and put a lollipop in his mouth. Sam knew now which one the real Gabriel was. The real Gabriel would never put himself in such a submissive position. Sam looked to the real Gabriel in question who just said, “I want to watch you fuck me.” His eyes were darkened with lust to a burning liquid gold, and he was breathing heavily his cock steady leaking precum.   
Sam turned back to the Gabriel on the bed and positioned himself behind him, thinking about what would give Gabriel a better show and then lowered his head and licked lightly over the tight ring of muscles, hearing a gasp of pleasure from both Gabriel’s. He turned his head slightly to the watching Gabriel who said, “I can feel everything my clone does and vice versa.” He stroked himself and Sam saw the clone on the bed react, and fuck, this just got a hundred times hotter Sam thought as he lowered his mouth back to the Gabriel on the bed and began teasing lightly with his tongue listening to the echoed whimpers. He suddenly thrust his tongue in without warning causing the Gabriel’s to cry out in pleasurable surprise. Sam reached up and began stroking Gabriel’s back as he fucked him with his tongue.   
He inserted a finger and flicked it lightly against the prostate causing both Gabriel’s to come hard shouting his name. He removed his tongue and inserted another finger trailing kisses up Gabriel’s back as he shuddered in pleasure. By the time the third finger entered him both Gabriel’s were hard again and the watching one was slowly stroking himself. He loved watching Sam in action, and the fact that he could both watch and feel was driving him mad.   
When Sam lined himself up with his entrance and pressed in agonizingly slow Gabriel watched transfixed. Sam saw Gabriel stroking himself while he watched and he had to reach down and choke off his own orgasm. Then the Gabriel beneath him flung his hips back taking Sam the rest of the way in and Sam was panting trying to hold himself together. He began thrusting slowly hands on Gabriel’s hips, wanting to drag this out as much as he could.   
After a few minutes he felt the other Gabriel behind him trailing kisses down his back and then he felt a finger entering him. “Oh God Gabriel,” Sam moaned, realizing what was about to happen as he thrust forward into the Gabriel under him and backwards on the other Gabriel’s finger. “So fucking hot,” he panted.   
“Took the words….right out of my mouth,” Gabriel, who knew which one, said. When the second finger entered him Sam forced himself to slow back down again. He really didn’t want to cum too soon. “Shit Sammy…so fucking good,” one of the Gabriel’s said, or maybe it was both together. He didn’t know and didn’t particularly care.   
The third finger was inserted and Sam was just moaning incoherently. Once Sam was ready Gabriel lined himself up with his entrance so that on Sam’s next back thrust he impaled himself on Gabriel’s cock and they all three cried out in blissful pleasure. The Gabriel behind him slammed himself back into Sam pushing Sam forward into the other Gabriel and they all just held there for a beat trying not to cum too soon. They quickly reached a slow rhythm between the three of them punctuated by incoherent moans from all of them. Their slow rhythm soon increased its pace and all three of them were thrusting hard and fast together when Sam finally lost his battle with his control and saw stars as he came so hard in Gabriel, causing both Gabriel’s to tip over the edge as well with harsh cries and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed, not even either of the Gabriel’s had the strength to move.   
“Jesus Gabriel…that was…I don’t even have words,” Sam panted breathlessly.   
“Incredible, unbelievably hot?” one of the Gabriel’s said.  
“Fucking amazing, heavenly?” the other Gabriel chimed in.   
Eventually they managed to untangle themselves and the second Gabriel disappeared leaving Sam with the real Gabriel curled up against his side as they just spent some time enjoying the moment.


	12. In Which they go swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should have known Gabriel could make him able to breathe underwater. He just never thought of it before.

They were still lying in bed just lettings hands roam as they cuddled when Sam’s stomach growled. Gabriel let out a short laugh and hopped out of bed holding a hand out for Sam who took it and pulled himself up. Gabriel gave Sam a tour of the house ending in the kitchen where Gabriel snapped up a very late lunch…or early dinner. A nice healthy salad with grilled chicken and nuts for Sam and a large chocolate cake for himself. 

Once they were finished eating they went outside to walk along the beach. “This place is amazing Gabriel,” Sam said in awe. 

“Yup. It’s one of my favorites,” Gabriel said proudly as he reached out and took Sam’s hand threading their fingers together. Sam gave his hand a squeeze and beamed. They spent hours walking and talking, with Sam stopping every so often to pick up a seashell that caught his eye. Once they had made the entire circuit around the island Gabriel led Sam for a walk down the pier. They sat on the end of the pier, dangling their feet in the water and watching the sunset while drinking the wine that Gabriel had snapped up. 

Once the show was over and the sun completely set Gabriel got a smirk on his face and pushed Sam off the pier into the water, jumping after him. Sam surfaced sputtering at his lover who just grinned at him. “Don’t worry Samsquatch. I human proofed the place after you got here. There’s nothing dangerous within a ten mile radius and I doubt even you can swim that far,” he said with a laugh. After some wrestling and splash fights, which Gabriel handily won what with his abilities to summon large waves on command, Gabriel pulled Sam deep under the water. 

Sam started to panic when he couldn’t hold his breath anymore, but Gabriel just said, “Trust me Sambo. Just breathe.” 

As crazy as it may be, Sam did trust the playful archangel, so forced himself to calm down and took a tentative breath surprised when he got only air and no water. He smiled at Gabriel who pulled him close and kissed him deeply running his hands lightly up the hunter’s sides while Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s back splaying one had between his shoulder blades and the other at the small of his back. 

Sam found something surreal about being suspended weightlessly in the water and still being able to breathe as their hair fanned out around them, swaying with the slightest movement of the water. There were fish swimming around them in all different colors. It was like a beautiful dream. When Gabriel’s lips moved to Sam’s neck he pulled the archangel tighter. A very beautiful dream, he thought with a smile as he lost himself in the sensations that the archangel was producing. 

Gabriel bit down lightly on the sweet spot on Sam’s neck, and the hunter moaned and moved his bottom hand to Gabriel’s ass grinding their erections together and drawing an echoing moan out of Gabriel as he wrapped his legs around the hunter’s waist. There was so much motion that they had both completely lost track of which direction was up or down, and neither really cared as they floated along together, exploring each other’s bodies. 

Sam shifted Gabriel upwards and away from him slightly and ran his tongue up the underside of the archangel’s cock. He was surprised that as his tongue left his mouth it touched the cool salt water, but realized that just made it that much better. He then ran his tongue lightly over the slit at the top drawing a shudder from Gabriel as his hands tangled in Sam’s floating hair. Sam continued just teasing his tongue around without actually taking the archangel in his mouth as Gabriel whimpered. 

It seemed like forever to Gabriel before he finally felt that warm heat engulfing his achingly hard cock and he gave a long low moan as he felt Sam give a hard suck as the hunter’s hands had a tight hold on Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel reached around and slid one of Sam’s hands over to his entrance where he hunter took the hint and slipped a finger in past the tight ring of muscles pressing against the archangel’s prostate. Gabriel gripped Sam’s hair tighter thrusting into the hunter’s mouth. 

Sam thrust his finger in and out, now pretty much an expert at hitting Gabriel’s prostate each time, enjoying the sounds he was making that were only slightly muffled by the water around them. He added a second finger and the archangel ground himself down on it as much as he could with little leverage letting out a keening moan as Sam’s tongue continued dancing around his cock as his head moved. The sensation of going back and forth between the cool water and Sam’s warm mouth were driving him crazy with need. 

“Fuck Sam. More,” he panted out. 

Sam complied and inserted a third finger and began furiously thrusting in and out of the keening archangel. After a moment of that Gabriel pushed himself back from Sam shuddering at the feeling of the water completely engulfing his dick once more and turned around so that his back was to Sam who wasted no time gripping Gabriel’s hips and pulling him back, slowly sliding his cock into Gabriel’s tight ass. The friction of the water combined with no lube made this an entirely new feeling to the hunter and he reveled in it. 

Once he was fully seated he pulled Gabriel’s back flush to his chest and began kissing and sucking his neck while roaming his hands over the archangel’s toned chest and stomach, stopping occasionally to flick and pinch Gabriel’s nipples. Gabriel reached his arms back to wrap gently around Sam’s head massaging his scalp and pulling his hair as the hunter’s lips explored every inch of skin he could get to, and his hands explored even more. 

Gabriel was letting out sounds of contentment and need interspersed with the moans the hunter was drawing from him as he pressed his hips back more insistently and Sam eventually took the hint. He used his chest to hold Gabriel in place as he pulled his hips back and slammed them back forward and Gabriel cried out in pleasure. Sam soon got a good rhythm going as one of his hands moved from the archangel’s stomach to grip his achingly hard arousal and began pumping in time with his trusts while nibbling and sucking that sweet spot on the archangel’s neck moaning heavily. Gabriel was breathing heavily and letting out whimpering moans as Sam found his prostate over and over again and then he was gone, pulling Sam over the edge with him. 

Sam held tightly to the archangel as they rode out their orgasms together. Once they had stopped trembling and caught their breath Gabriel turned slowly in Sam’s arms and captured the hunter in a slow sensual kiss. He wasn’t done with his Sammy. Not by a long shot. He would never get enough of him. He spent a long time trailing his lips over every inch of Sam’s skin. By the time he was finished they were both hard and leaking again and Gabriel pushed himself down and began kissing the area he had skipped. He ran soft sloppy kisses up and down Sam’s length as Sam tangled his hands in Gabriel’s hair as it formed a sort of halo around his head swaying with the current. 

When Gabriel took Sam in his mouth and swallowed around him, the hunter threw his head back and moaned, and again when Gabriel inserted a finger and brushed lightly against his prostate. Gabriel desperately needed to be inside Sam, but held himself off long enough to finish preparing the hunter. When he inserted the third finger he pumped a few times but he couldn’t hold back anymore and shifted them and rammed hard and fast into his tight hot ass. “Fuck Sammy…so tight…so hot…so perfect…” he panted as he thrust hard and fast keeping a tight hold of Sam’s hips to get leverage against the weightlessness of the water surrounding them. 

Gabriel felt his release approaching and began thrusting harder and faster and came crying out Sam’s name. At the feel of Gabriel spilling himself inside him, Sam came too completely untouched. Gabriel stretched out beside the hunter and they held each other, just letting the current carry them on for a while. Eventually Gabriel stopped weighting them down and they floated peacefully to the surface floating there for a while. 

Sam glanced around and noticed that he could barely see the pier in the distance anymore, and couldn’t see the shore at all, but he wasn’t worried. He knew that Gabriel wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Gabriel chuckled as he noticed Sam drifting off to sleep on the water and snapped his fingers, drying them and transferring them to the bed where he gave the hunter a lazy kiss and said, “Go to sleep Samshine.”


	13. In Which Sam Embraces the Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a special request, and to his surprise Gabriel agrees.

Sam and Gabriel were lying on the couch watching a movie, Gabriel lying half on top of Sam with his head on the hunter’s chest. “I was thinking…” Sam started to say. Only when Gabriel lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at him did Sam continue. “I don’t know if it would be too weird,” he hunter said sheepishly.

“I like weird,” Gabriel replied.

“Well you know how yesterday morning there were two of you?”

“Mhmm,” Gabriel said twirling a lock of Sam’s hair around his finger. 

“Well, I was thinking maybe I could be the one to watch this time?” Sam asked embarrassed to even be thinking it.

Gabriel looked at him in shock. “You want to watch me fuck myself?”

“It’s too weird isn’t it?” Sam asked disappointed.

Gabriel laughed. “I must be rubbing off on you kiddo. That’s kinky even for me.” He paused for a moment before saying, “I like it.”

Sam’s head snapped up to look at the archangel who now had a mischievous grin on his face. “You mean?”

“Sure thing Samsquatch. You wanna watch me get it on with me? Let’s go,” he said as he rose and grabbed Sam’s hand pulling him towards the bedroom. 

They reached the bedroom and Gabriel let go of Sam and snapped up another him. The copy raised an eyebrow and asked himself, “So start from the top or skip straight to the main event?” They both turned to Sam with raised eyebrows, “Whatcha think Sammy?”

Sam gulped. “Um…from the top?” he said hopefully. 

The original Gabriel just shrugged smirking and pulled his clone in for a deep kiss. Fuck if this wasn’t hotter than he thought it would be. Not only was he getting a double dose of every sensation, but he knew everything he liked anyway obviously. He wondered for a moment if that’s why Sam suggested this. So that he could get some tips. It’s not like he really needed any, but Gabriel was game for a little tutorial. 

Sam watched as Gabriel kissed himself passionately while running hands through his hair. Sam decided that he would consider the original Gabe and the clone Gabriel just so it was easier to distinguish in his mind. Gabe pressed himself tightly against the clone and pulled his bottom lip with his teeth before moving to Gabriel’s neck. He pressed a line of light kisses down before punctuating it with a sharp bite where his neck met his shoulder, drawing a shudder from both of them. Gabe reached over and pulled Gabriel’s T-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before Gabriel did the same to him. Gabriel pulled Gabe back up against him and scratched lightly over his back as their mouths met again. 

Sam decided this had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. He now understood people’s obsession with twins. He reached down and began rubbing himself through his shorts. He had lost the battle with standing as soon as they had started kissing, and was now sprawled on the wide wing-backed chair Gabriel kept in his bedroom. Gabriel pulled Gabe’s hair back and moved his lips to Gabe’s throat. He ran his teeth over Gabe’s adams apple and darted his tongue into the hollow of his throat before moving over to nip lightly across the length of Gabe’s collarbones. 

Sam was breathing heavily, eye’s darkened with lust as he rubbed himself more insistently. Gabriel trailed his lips down to breathe over Gabe’s nipple before darting his tongue out to flick it and then moved over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment before biting it gently and then sucking. Gabe’s hands were now in Gabriel’s hair and they were both letting out low moans. Both Gabriels were completely hard, their shorts tenting out and that sight alone was enough to cause Sam to give up on rubbing himself outside of his shorts and plunge his hand inside with a sigh of relief. 

Gabriel continued down Gabe’s chest and stomach stopping to play his tongue in Gabe’s bellybutton. He hooked his thumbs in Gabe’s shorts and pulled them down just a little bit and began kissing and licking up and down the v shaped muscle leading down. Sam was panting by now pumping his hand inside his shorts. He knew there was no way he was going to last much longer watching this. 

Gabriel pulled Gabe’s shorts down the rest of the way and quickly swallowed his entire length deep in his throat drawing matching moans from both of them and Sam was gone, coming in his shorts. Gabe grabbed Gabriel’s hair and held him still and began pumping into his mouth as Gabriel’s cheeks hollowed from the suction. Gabriel had reached down and was pumping his own cock. After a while, Gabe thrust deep into Gabriel’s throat and held him in place as they both came. Sam was hard as a rock again. He couldn’t believe how hot this was, watching Gabriel with himself. 

They hadn’t yet given Sam what he asked for so as Gabriel rose to his feet, Gabe pressed his mouth back to his and got their tongues dancing again. Getting a double dose of his oral fixation was more than enough to get them both hard again, and Gabe bent Gabriel over so that his hands were on the bed and his hips as far back as they could get. Gabe knelt and began licking and biting around the outside of Gabriel’s opening, before shoving his tongue in forcefully licking Gabriel’s prostate. He worked him like that for a few minutes before withdrawing and pressing in three fingers and pumping hard. Gabriel rocked forward and back from the force of his thrusts before, in one swift motion Gabe removed his fingers and thrust in his dick, keeping up the same hard but slow pace. 

Sam just couldn’t help himself any longer, he came over and fell to his knees beneath Gabriel and took his cock into his mouth, drawing moans from both Gabriels. They didn’t know how much longer they could keep this up. They now had the sensation of fucking, being fucked, and being sucked all at once and it was more than enough to wreck their control. Then Sam had to up the stakes. He tentatively crept a hand around to Gabe’s ass and pressed in a finger hitting his prostate and that was it for them as they both came with a keening cry, Sam swallowing every drop from the one he had in his mouth. 

Seeing that Sam was still painfully hard, Gabriel laid him down on his side and took him in his mouth. It took Sam a second to figure out why he was lying on his side, but when he felt Gabe’s tongue prodding his ass he knew. He was on sensory overload as hands roamed all over his body during this, and when Gabe added a finger along with his tongue Sam gave a low moan. It wasn’t long before he felt Gabe entering him, but couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was different about it until he felt his leg being shifted out of the way and Gabe’s mouth came over to attach to Gabriel’s dick. Sam swung his leg over Gabriel’s ass pulling him forward a bit more and giving Gabe a better angle. It took them a minute to find a rhythm in that position, but soon enough they did and Sam had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, followed quickly by both Gabriels. 

Once they had caught their breath and the second Gabriel disappeared, they shifted so that the remaining Gabriel could curl up to Sam’s side. “Shit Sammy. I’m gonna have to let you pick the kink a little more often,” Gabriel said impressed and satisfied. 

“That was pretty fucking hot,” Sam said sleepily.

“Sure was Samsquatch,” Gabriel chuckled. “But I’d still rather fuck you.”

“Love you Gabe,” Sam slurred as he drifted off to sleep. 

Gabriel kissed his forehead tenderly. “Good night my Sammy,” he whispered to the now sleeping hunter.


	14. In Which Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Be warned. Have your tissues handy. I mean it. You'll need them. 
> 
> I might insert more chapters from time to time as I get in the mood to write mindless smut, but for now this is the end of Beautiful Things.

70 years later:

Gabriel lay in bed next to hundred and seven year old Sam just holding his hand as Sam struggled to breathe. They had been married on their three year anniversary. It had been a simple Vegas wedding. Gabriel had dressed up as Elvis despite Sam’s absolute refusal to wear a dress. They wrote their own vows so that Gabriel wouldn’t have to lie to his new husband. To this day, despite his failing health and memory Sam still remembers every word of Gabriel’s vows. “I belong to you my wonderful Sammy. Completely and totally. Everything I have to give is yours. I will be faithful to you and cherish you until the day that death parts us.” Had they been anywhere but Vegas, the officiant may have raised a brow at the lack of all mentions of love in Gabriel’s vows, but they saw everything in Vegas. Sam’s own vows weren’t nearly as eloquent, but neither one cared as they walked out of the chapel with shiny wedding rings. 

Gabriel had kept both Sam and Dean in perfect health for as long as he could, but old age had to catch up with them eventually. Dean had died twenty years ago at ninety one years old, all the drinking and unhealthy food caught up with him, and Gabriel could do no more for him. Sam had mourned his brother, but they had moved on. Now Sam was losing his life as well. His health had started declining a week before, which was the last time they had slept together. Sam kept telling Gabriel that he could snap up a partner if he wanted to, but the archangel refused. He had promised to be faithful to Sam until the day he died and he would keep that promise if it was the last thing he did. 

“Do you remember the day you asked me to marry you Sammy?” Gabriel asked, wanting to use this time to reflect on their happy memories. 

Sam gave a wet chuckle as the fluid built in his lungs again. “I was…so afraid…you were going…to say no,” he gasped out. Gabriel shifted him upright and sat behind him cradling his husband to his chest to ease his breathing. 

Flashback:

Sam and Gabriel were curled up on Gabriel’s couch, Gabriel half on top of the hunter. He could tell there was something on Sam’s mind and was getting very impatient for him to talk about it so finally he just asked. 

Sam was surprised that Gabriel noticed, though he shouldn’t have been. They had spent nearly every moment together for almost three years after all. He just thought he had hid it better. Sam sighed and spoke. “You know how you say whatever I ask within reason?”

“Course Samsquatch,” Gabriel said.

“Well I was wondering…do you think…Would getting married be unreasonable?” Sam asked nervously.

Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to the hunter’s lips. “Not at all Sammy. If you want to get married we will get married. You know I’d do anything for you.”

Sam smiled brightly. “How about on our anniversary next month?” Sam asked hopefully.

“Sounds perfect Samshine,” Gabriel said curling back around the hunter contentedly.

End Flashback

“Gabriel,” Sam gasped out. “Will you do something for me?”

“Anything you wish,” the archangel said softly. 

“Tell me you love me? I just want to hear it. Just once. Even if you don’t mean it.”

Gabriel smiled sadly. He knew he would be breaking his promise to the long retired hunter at the end of his life, but he wouldn’t deny Sam anything right now. He shifted Sam slightly sideways so that he could look in his eyes. “I love you my sweet Sammy,” he said before he pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“I love you Gabriel. Forever,” Sam said as he closed his eyes and breathed his last. 

Gabriel finally let the tears fall as he felt Sam’s body go cold in his arms. After a few hours he snapped them down to the beach and gave Sam the hunter’s funeral he wanted as the wind scattered his ashes over their island and surrounding ocean. They had spent time at all Gabriel’s homes over the years, but this was always their favorite. It seemed fitting to lay the hunter to rest here. Once there was nothing left of the hunter who had so loved him, Gabriel snapped himself back to the house and his old youthful appearance and began walking around looking at all the places where Sam had made his mark on their home. 

Sam had loved collecting seashells, and since there was no one else here to pick them up, he had collected some wonderful ones. They had lined all the pathways with them, made wind chimes from them along with other artworks, and some of the more impressive ones had places of honor within the house. Particularly a large intact conch that held a place on the mantelpiece. Sam had taken his knife and carved into the smooth opening the words, ‘I love you Gabriel. Forever. –Sam’. Gabriel picked up that conch and ran his fingers over the inscription and said softly, “I’ll miss you Sammy.”

He sighed and went out onto the portico, and snapped his fingers and there was a man lying on the daybed. He was skinny and blonde and short; everything that Sam wasn’t and he took the man brutally hard and fast repeatedly before snapping his fingers and making him disappear. He walked out to the pier with a glass of wine in his hands and spend a few hours looking out over the water. It was time to get back to the life he had before he had met the hunters.


End file.
